


Благотворный

by Sidemaze



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Consentacles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hydra are dicks, M/M, Masturbation, Queerplatonic Relationships (at least queer in the original meaning of the word), Tentacle Fluff, Tentacle Monsters, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Touch-Starved
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27399535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidemaze/pseuds/Sidemaze
Summary: Иметь тентаклевого монстра мейд-ин-Гидра, свободно разгуливающего по Башне Мстителей, не должно быть настолько... приятно?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Benign](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11539299) by [usedupshiver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/usedupshiver/pseuds/usedupshiver). 



Мстителям удалось спасти целую обойму криокамер из последнего комплекса Гидры, который они сровняли с землёй. Пять из них совершенно точно были спроектированы под людей, однако — хвала всем блядским угодникам — пустовали. Шестая же явно была с начинкой, и также явно не предназначена для человека. Размерами примерно десять футов на восемь, она достигала Тони почти до груди, и ему пришлось изрядно напрячься, чтобы вынести её из комплекса и внести в Башню, где она теперь оттаивала понемногу.

Все сканеры Тони показывали, что в ней содержится нечто биологическое, но её внутренняя обшивка слишком сильно искажала сигнал, чтобы можно было точно сказать, что за существо там внутри, поэтому камеру надёжно заперли в старой халкоупорной клетке. На случай если неведомый обитатель по пробуждении впадёт в буйство.

По крайней мере, план был такой.

Разумеется, всё быстро полетело к чертям, как только та штука из крио рискнула вылезть на свет.

Тони очнулся спустя всего пару часов ничуть не освежающего сна в 3:30 утра, когда ДЖАРВИС врубил тревогу на уровне, где находилась камера. Перепуганный визгом сирены, заспанный и растерянный, он совсем неэлегантно выпутался из одеяла, едва не скатившись с кровати.

— Этшкое?..

— Существо проснулось, покинуло криокамеру и сбежало из клетки, сэр.

С Тони моментально слетел сон:

— Какого?! Почему ты не поднял меня раньше?

— Побег произошел примерно через 16,5 секунд, сэр. Вы ничего не успели бы предпринять.

— Шестнадцать очков?.. Как это?.. Покажи!

Перед ним с мерцанием ожил экран, спроецированный на стену спальни, достаточно большой, чтобы в деталях показать, как люк на верху криокамеры был без усилий вытолкнут изнутри. В открывшейся узкой щели виднелось что-то тёмное, и оно, чем бы ни было, некоторое время явно изучало окрестности. Затем распахнувшийся люк с размаху ударил о корпус, изнутри выскользнул какой-то огромный тёмно-серый... сгусток, метнулся по полу и вверх по стене, направляясь прямиком к обшивке вентиляции. То, что выглядело как щупальца, вдавилось в пазы вокруг одной из панелей и сорвало её, обнажив стальную решетку. Между прутьями было меньше двух дюймов, но, очевидно, для твари это не было препятствием — её щупальца немедленно проскользнули в зазоры, за ними быстро последовало остальное тело, которое теперь выглядело сплошь комком тяжей и казалось почти жидким, когда она просочилась в вентиляцию и скрылась из вида.

— Это что была за херня только что? — Тони вперился в запись опустевшей клетки. — Вот дерьмо. Где она сейчас?

— К сожалению, я не могу сказать, — проинформировал ДЖАРВИС своим культурным голосом. — Похоже, не обшивка не давала мне сканировать содержимое, а какое-то свойство самого существа. Пока оно не обнаружено ни на одной камере наблюдения, поэтому мы можем предположить, что оно до сих пор находится в вентиляционных каналах, если только ему не удалось окончательно покинуть Башню. 

И, чёрт возьми, разве это не было грёбаным апогеем творящегося вокруг бардака?

— Окей, поднимай всю команду, мы должны отыскать это. Как можно скорее.

Разумеется, они ничего не нашли.

Включая пентхаус и обширный подземный уровень, в Башне было девяносто шесть этажей. Пронизывающая их вентиляция и прочие трубы представляли собой огромную, разветвлённую, почти бесконечную систему, в которой не имелось камер наблюдения, и даже когда Тони послал в вентиляцию небольшой рой дронов, засечь дислокацию существа оказалось невозможно. 

Тем не менее, по меньшей мере три дрона столкнулись с ним, успев передать смазанную картинку какого-то бешеного тёмно-серого мельтешения, прежде чем были раздавлены, как жуки. Итак, оно до сих пор оставалось в Башне. Что было хорошо. Но не было никакого способа узнать, где конкретно. Что было феерически плохо.

В итоге команда, по-прежнему оставаясь на низком старте, вынужденно признала временное поражение и отступила перекусить и отдохнуть.

На этот раз Тони проспал впечатляюще долго — целых пять часов, прежде чем снова был разбужен ДЖАРВИСом. Только сейчас это происходило не под визг тревожной сирены, а под негромкое осторожное увещевание.

— Сэр? Полагаю, проснуться прямо сейчас будет мудрым решением.

Тони моргнул в темноте своей комнаты:

— Что случилось?

— Существо покинуло систему вентиляции.

Прозвучало зловеще. Тони сглотнул.

— И?

ДЖАРВИС помедлил. 

— И в настоящее время скрывается под вашей кроватью, сэр.

Тони обмер под одеялом и почувствовал, что задыхается.

— Я бы настоятельно рекомендовал воздержаться от громких звуков и резких движений, — продолжил ДЖАРВИС, в чьём тоне отчётливо сквозило неудовольствие ситуацией и собственным советом. — Я вызову Мстителей.

— Ага, — прошептал Тони, цепляясь за простыню, — идея... супер. Работай. Я просто... побуду здесь.

Тягостное напряжённое молчание колпаком накрыло спальню. Один, одеревеневший как доска, Тони слепо таращился в темноту, не в силах сделать ничего, кроме как ждать. Он мог бы призвать костюм, но тот не доберётся быстрей, чем команда. И он был кристально уверен, что это по-любому будет засчитано «резким движением». Учитывая проворство, с которым перемещалась тварь, Тони был вынужден согласиться с ДЖАРВИСом, что это, наверное, идея не очень.

Мгновением позже он серьёзно пересмотрел это решение. Прямо тогда, когда ощутил движение в изножье кровати. Он напрягся до боли, почувствовав, как одеяло немного сдвигается, и уловив слабый шорох по простыням, а затем произошло _это._ Мягкое, на грани чувствительности, странно нерешительное прикосновение чего-то, что могло быть только щупальцем твари, к лодыжке. Его сердце колотилось в груди как сумасшедшее, когда щупальце скользило по мягкой безволосой коже к косточкам, где лодыжка переходила в ступню.

Щупальце оказалось на удивление гладким. Тони подспудно ожидал чего-то холодного и слизистого, но оно было примерно той же температуры, что его собственная кожа, чуть прохладнее, и ощущалось атласно-мягким, когда почти без трения скользило, медленно обвиваясь вокруг его голени и поглаживая её словно на пробу.

Оно щекотно сдвинуло волоски на икре, заставив Тони невольно рефлекторно чуть-чуть дёрнуть ногой. От короткого резкого движения щупальце вокруг ступни напряглось, и на мгновенье Тони подавился воздухом, живо представив, как оно сжимает, дробя каждую хрупкую косточку, и как он умрёт, но... ничего не случилось. Щупальце на несколько секунд просто застыло, а потом втянулось, отпустило, выскользнуло из постели гораздо быстрее, чем забралось в неё, и исчезло.

Ускользающий шорох подсказал Тони, что тварь покинула укрытие под кроватью и комнату тоже, но он не двигался с места, чувствуя, как сердечный ритм постепенно успокаивается, пока команда не пришла на помощь.

Хотя их «помощь» закончилась тем, что они проверили под кроватью, будто родители чересчур впечатлительного ребёнка, напуганного собственным воображением, и предсказуемо ничего не нашли, Стиву пришлось по-настоящему поддерживать Тони, когда тот сполз с постели, потому что после всплеска адреналина его ноги вели себя как желе. Когда он указал команде направление, откуда слышался звук уползающей твари, все увидели, что она убралась назад в вентиляцию, и было бесполезно разыскивать её в комнатах Тони.

Стив решил, что он и его щит скоротают остаток ночи на диване у Тони, и слишком перетрясшийся Тони не нашёлся с достойным ответом. Он молча ввалился в ванную, прежде чем попытаться еще немного поспать.

По крайней мере, на лодыжке не осталось следов. Хоть какое-то утешение.

***

Охота на тварь в вентиляции не увенчалась успехом, и Тони нисколько не удивился, когда пару дней спустя ДЖАРВИС опять разбудил его известием, что она снова спряталась под кроватью.

Но в этот раз он не позволил ДЖАРВИСу звать команду.

— Хочу посмотреть, что оно делает, — пробормотал он в подушку, на которой лежал грудью. 

В последовавшем молчании он отчётливо услышал сомневающееся неодобрение, но Тони это не волновало.

До сих пор все попытки изловить эту штуку оборачивались полным провалом. Возможно, понять, чего она хочет, будет лучшим способом преуспеть в её поимке.

Спустя малое время аккуратно исследующее щупальце вновь проникло в постель. В этот раз оно опять первым делом нащупало его ногу, но не обернулось вокруг. Вместо этого оно, мягко скользя, прошлось вверх по внешней стороне ноги, пока не достигло кромки штанины боксёров. Резко остановилось, нерешительно изучило новую текстуру, затем чередой осторожных похлопываний поднялось по бедру до талии, где словно расплющилось, плотно прижавшись и поглаживая кожу, как если оно было счастливо снова вернуться к ней после ткани.

Тони с трудом заставлял себя лежать смирно, но уже не был таким напряжённым и испуганным. Определённая доля любознательности и очарования начала проступать сквозь трещины того, что прежде было сплошным ужасом. Потому что вовсе не ощущалось, что существо собирается причинить ему боль. Если что, это тоже казалось занятным. Изучающее щупальце уже дотянулось выше середины спины, мягко потираясь между лопаток, когда почувствовало движение мышц оттого, что уставший сохранять полную неподвижность Тони слегка шевельнулся. Ну, по крайней мере, в этот раз не было похоже, что оно напугалось. Но отступило, на обратном пути длинно и томно огладив изгиб позвоночника, выскользнуло из-под одеял и пропало. 

Тони ещё немного полежал без движения, и, убедившись, что остался один, включил свет и направился в ванную. Зеркало показало ему то, что он и так уже знал — что его кожа сухая, без отметин и повреждений.

Он велел ДЖАРВИСу не вмешиваться, — не было смысла дёргать команду, и вернулся в постель.

Тони битый час глядел в тёмный потолок, размышляя о своём госте. Почему из всех людей существо решило прийти к нему? Чего оно от него хотело? Он нахмурился, потирая ладонью покрытую рубцами грудину. По ощущениям, оно просто хотело... потрогать его? Это казалось странным, но до сих пор оно только это и сделало, притом, весьма деликатно. Тони даже не мог ничего сказать, кроме того, что это было, ну, типа приятно?

В его собственной жизни было негусто с прикосновениями кожа к коже, и в иные дни он тосковал по ним до слёз болезненно. Поэтому он не мог по-настоящему винить существо, если оно ощущало нечто подобное.

Тони слабо верилось, чтобы у Гидры были в приоритете объятия.

Может, оно было просто... голодным до прикосновений?

В конце концов, начиная с побега из крио, оно не сделало ровным счётом ничего, чтобы сеять хаос и разрушения в Башне, хотя давно могло нанести огромный урон. Оно даже никому не показывалось на глаза и, тем более, не нападало. Пока Тони был единственным, на кого наложили щупальце, и это тоже нисколько не подпадало под определение атаки.

Тони заснул, прочно уверенный, что существо не было враждебным. Хотя, если он ошибся, он по-прежнему понятия не имел, чем оно было на самом деле.

***

Они всё узнали на следующий день, когда Брюс созвал совещание команды в комнате, где они обычно встречались до и после миссий. Он был занят работой с файлами Гидры, пока остальные — безрезультатной тваре-охотой.

— Стив, тебе лучше куда-нибудь сесть, — начал Брюс встречу.

Тот нахмурился:

— Что происходит? — он остался стоять, хотя остальные члены команды уже расселись вокруг стола для переговоров.

Брюс вздохнул, извиняющеся пожал плечами и сдался: 

— Ладно, безболезненного способа сказать это я не вижу, так что вот в чём дело... — под настороженными взглядами команды он несколько раз сплёл и расплёл пальцы на столе, перед тем как продолжил: — существо, которое мы вернули, это то, что было... или... или то, что осталось от... — он сглотнул. — От Джеймса Барнса.

Лицо Стива так побелело, что Тони даже подумал, что непрошибаемый Кэп потеряет сознание. Но Стив сделал нетвёрдый шаг в сторону и тяжело осел в подвернувшееся кресло.

— Гидра нашла его после того, как он упал с поезда, и они попытались вернуть его к жизни, но его уже не было. — Брюс говорил в ровном темпе, вероятно, желая выдать информацию разом и покончить с этим. Долгие отступления сделали бы только хуже. — Они использовали стволовые клетки, смешали его ДНК со всем, что могли найти, в, насколько могу судить, попытке создать _настоящую_ гидру, которая бы воевала за них. Найденный нами экземпляр был единственным, который выжил.

— Ну, — пробурчал Тони, — вышло даже похоже, учитывая их на колене состряпанный гидро-символ.

Наташа под столом пнула его в голень.

— Как видите, он быстрый, сильный и может попадать и выбираться куда угодно. И достаточно умён, чтобы понимать и выполнять приказы, поэтому они захотели включить его в свой список ассасинов с промытыми мозгами. Проблема только в том... ну.... — Брюс опять неловко пожал плечами. — На самом деле у него _нет_ мозга. Как такового. Или каких-то других органов, правда. Поэтому, что бы они ни проделывали со своими подопытными-людьми, на существе это не сработало. Из чего бы оно ни состояло, в нём достаточно Барнса, и оно решило, что не хочет никаких их приказов, и принялось планомерно превращать их жизнь в ад, пока они силой не загнали его в крио. — Он поднял взгляд от рук и посмотрел прямо на Кэпа. — Стив, он пробыл там почти столько же, сколько ты в океане.

Подрагивающей рукой прикрыв рот, Стив кивнул. Его глаза были большими и повлажневшими. 

— Почему... — он вынужден был прочистить горло и начать снова. — Почему он не искал меня?

 _«Почему пошёл к Тони, а не ко мне?»_ — вот был настоящий вопрос, который не прозвучал.

Должно быть, Брюс тоже его услышал, потому что мельком глянул на Тони, прежде чем ответить.

— На данном этапе, не получив возможности для более тщательного исследования, мы не можем с уверенностью сказать, есть ли там что-то ещё от Барнса помимо частичного генетического соответствия. Оно может не помнить тебя. Возможно, оно даже не помнит, что раньше было человеком. — он снова посмотрел на Тони и сделал неопределённый жест в его сторону. — Пока рабочая теория заключается в том, что, поскольку запах Тони был единственным, который оно смогло уловить в камере, где проснулось, оно начало разыскивать комнаты Тони через отверстия вентиляции.

Тони моргнул и сощурился:

— Ты... э-э... ты хочешь сказать... об импринтинге на мне?

Уголок рта Брюса намекающе приподнялся. 

— В некотором роде, да. Твой запах был для него знакомым ориентиром, поэтому оно отправилось искать тебя.

Тони не знал, что об этом думать.

Вытянувшееся лицо Стива подсказывало, что тот был совсем не поклонником этой теории.

***

Следующей ночью существо, которое могло когда-то быть Баки Барнсом, нанесло очередной визит под покровом темноты.

На этот раз оно действовало немного смелее и дошло до двух щупалец в постели Тони. Одно из них исследовало его ступни и ноги, достаточно жёстко, чтобы касания не вызывали невыносимую щекотку. Другое начало от пояса боксёров и двинулось по спине к плечам. Щупальца полностью избегали участков, закрытых тканью. Похоже, с одеждой отношения в самом деле не складывались.

Тони, снова растянувшийся на животе, не двигался и позволял ему трогать так долго, как хотелось. Вообще, с каждой минутой изучающих поглаживаний и потираний он чувствовал себя всё более и более расслабленным. По правде говоря, ощущалось абсолютно безобидно и довольно успокаивающе.

Вскоре его ноги оказались почти полностью обмотаны мягким волнообразно шевелящимся щупальцем. Его кончик играл с пальцами, тыкаясь между ними и изучая разницу их размеров. Второе осторожно пробралось вниз по руке, обласкало чувствительную кожу на внутреннем сгибе локтя, погладило по запястью. И затем, любопытно извиваясь, притёрлось к подушечкам расслабленных пальцев, отчего они мягко согнулись.

Он не знал, сработавший рефлекс или собственное любопытство заставило его медленно сжимать пальцы вокруг щупальца в руке, так же осторожно, как оно трогало его. Пальцами оно ощущалось ещё более гладким, и это совсем не походило на прикосновение к человеку или даже к змее, как он предполагал поначалу, учитывая форму. Казалось, под шелковистой кожей нет мышц, только что-то мягкое, податливое и гораздо более тягучее, чем плоть.

Щупальце в его захвате напряжённо застыло точно так же, как в первый раз, когда Тони дёрнул ногой, и он подозревал, что в следующую секунду оно вывернется из пальцев.

— Эй, — прошептал он и почувствовал, как оба щупальца замерли по всей длине. — Всё хорошо. — Брюс заявил, что оно умное, так что был шанс, что оно поймёт. Как бы там ни было, Тони попытался сделать свой голос ровным и успокаивающим. — Тебе не обязательно уходить. Ты можешь остаться. Я нисколько не возражаю.

Сказав так, Тони понял, что это совершенная правда. Он вовсе не против. И пока он произносил свою маленькую речь, заметил, что его большой палец медленно, почти ласково натирает маленькие круги на гладкой коже щупальца, которое Тони слегка придерживал.

Постепенно, дюйм за дюймом, щупальца вокруг него снова расслабились. Одно, обвернувшее ноги, осталось лежать на них утешительной тяжестью. Кончик другого, вытянутого вдоль спины и руки, медленно обвивал ладонь целиком, и в итоге они оказались держащимися за руки.

— Вот так, — похвалил Тони. Его веки всё тяжелели. — Мы молодцы.

Он только начал по-настоящему уплывать в сон, когда третье щупальце присоединилось к нему в кровати. Оно обвило плечо, скользнуло по затылку и неуклюже потрепало по волосам. Как будто его похвалили в ответ. 

Тони уснул с улыбкой на лице.

***

— Сэр? — предостерегающие ноты в голосе ДЖАВИСа, прозвучавшего на фоне фильма, который Тони смотрел в своей гостиной пару ночей спустя, встревожили бы его, если б он уже сам не заметил, что больше не один в комнате.

— Ага, — пробормотал он себе под нос, — знаю.

Стараясь не слишком двигать головой, Тони до боли скосил глаза вверх вправо. Комната освещалась лишь экраном телевизора, но неровного слабого света вполне хватало, чтобы различить на белых стенах очертания гостя.

Существо целиком выскользнуло из вентиляционных отверстий и висело, забившись в углу. Оно выглядело бесформенной серой массой, многочисленными острыми щупальцами распластавшейся по потолку и стенам. Недвижимый тёмный объект, слишком огромный для тени. Мысль, что нечто подобное почти нависало над головой, должна была кромешно ужасать, но Тони совершенно не ощущал угрозы. 

Будучи теперь стопроцентно уверен, что существо понимает английский, Тони подозревал, что оно знает, что обнаружено. Но всё равно оставалось на месте.

Наконец оно пришло в движение, медленно, дюйм за дюймом, перетекая из угла по диагонали вниз, прямо к дивану. При перемещении щупальца существа удлинялись и утолщались, а тело, наоборот, уменьшалось. Казалось, что бы там ни было под сланцево-серой кожей, оно не имело чёткой структуры. Оно двигалось, будто наполненное мягкой глиной. Ну, что-то такое Тони и чувствовал, когда прикасался к нему. По словам Брюса, у существа не было ни мышц, ни костей, ни даже органов. Просто масса... чего-то.

Тони потерял его из виду, когда оно исчезло за диваном, втянувшись между спинкой и стеной. Гостя выдавал только лёгкий шорох гладкой кожи, скользящей между двумя поверхностями. Сглотнув, Тони опять уставился на экран, хотя больше не видел, что там происходит. В этот момент там могло быть что угодно, но для Тони существовало только скольжение невидимых щупалец у него за спиной.

Боковым зрением он увидел появление одного из них. Оно перевалилось через спинку дивана и теперь волнообразными извивами спускалось рядом с Тони, прижимаясь к голой коже руки. Он уже привык к мягкому гладкому прикосновению и больше не вздрагивал и не напрягался. Но ему было интересно, что случится теперь, когда он впервые не в постели и не почти раздетый.

Щупальце толщиной с предплечье Тони, длинное и гибкое, сужающееся к концу, достигло бедра. Охлопало ткань джинсов и тут же отдёрнулось, сворачиваясь и разворачиваясь, как будто хотело стереть с себя ощущение неприятной текстуры. Тони и раньше замечал глубокую неприязнь существа к одежде, но сейчас впервые наблюдал эту реакцию воочию.

Следующее решение было удивительно лёгким.

Двумя пальцами свободной руки он сжал перед футболки и оттянул ткань от живота так, что между подолом и низким поясом джинсов появился зазор. 

Зависшее в воздухе рядом с ним щупальце, казалось, пребывало в нерешительности, возможно, ощущая его движения и пытаясь понять, что они значат. 

Затем оно включилось в программу мероприятий и скользнуло в предлагаемый вход. Коснувшись тёплой кожи, заметно сплюснулось, чуть дрожа от явного восторга, а затем быстро пробралось по животу вверх к груди.

— Ну вот, — сказал Тони с улыбкой.

Щупальце заколебалось при звуке его голоса. Или, может быть, из-за вибрации звука в груди. Но только на краткий миг. Затем оно словно воодушевилось словами и с любопытством принялось ощупывать мешанину рубцовой ткани у него на грудине. В прошлый раз существо трогало его, кода он лежал спиной вверх на постели, так что сейчас состоялась первая встреча с тем, что осталось после дугового реактора Тони. Это могло быть пугающе, но оно дотрагивалось так бережно-нежно, что Тони вскоре обнаружил себя расслабленно растекающимся по подушкам.

Более того, он настолько поплыл от ласк по частично онемелым, частично сверхчувствительным рубцам, что не заметил, как к вечеринке присоединилось больше щупалец. А увидев их, негромко удивлённо-вопросительно промычал и... разрешил себе насладиться.

По меньшей мере ещё два щупальца последовали за первым под футболку. По извивающимся, смазанным мягким движениям и прикосновениям под тканью трудно было судить, сколько их там на самом деле, но он почувствовал, как одно обхватило его за талию, обвиваясь вокруг в настоящем объятии, другое поглаживаниями добралось до ключиц и, высунувшись из ворота, потрогало шею. Затем тонкий ловкий кончик принялся исследовать лицо: ощутил мягкость губы, отдёрнулся от шершавой щетины на челюсти, поднялся по спинке носа, вдоль изгиба брови, погладил гусиные лапки у глаза и свернулся в волосах на виске.

Тони, закрыв глаза от прикосновений к лицу, улыбнулся и позволил себе немного растаять.

Больше щупалец обернулось вокруг его рук, скользило между пальцами, держась за ладони, пробиралось в короткие рукава, чтобы щекотать подмышки и обвивать плечи. К этому времени его торс держали плотно, но бережно, прижимая к спинке сиденья, и атласно-мягкая тяжесть ощущалась почему-то невероятно утешающей. Ничто — никто — не трогал его так целую _вечность_ , и это было так _хорошо!_

Что-то в его груди будто рвалось во все стороны, в горле мучительно-горько болело, но он не осознавал, что плачет, пока кончик любопытного щупальца не стёр влагу, стекающую по его носу. И остановился.

Существо всем собой слабо дрогнуло, и самое толстое щупальце, обвивавшее рёбра, слегка сжалось.

Тони не взялся бы объяснить откуда, но он точно знал, что это вопрос.

— Я в порядке, — отозвался он. Но вышло гнусаво и ломко, поэтому он подкрепил слова пожатием щупальца, обернувшего правую ладонь. Оно истончилось под подушечками пальцев, а затем вновь надулось, когда он отпустил. — Мило. — на сей раз прозвучало более внятно и даже бодро.

И снова щупальца вокруг него задрожали, как-то сильней и уверенней, и пара из них так и осталась.

Фильм закончился, начался другой, и в какой-то момент Тони снова начал смотреть, быстро потерявшись в дурацком сюжете. Он отдаленно осознавал, что медленно, ласково водит ладонью взад и вперёд по толстому щупальцу, расслабленной тяжестью лежащему на животе повыше пупка, и это ощущалось так хорошо, и правильно, и весьма успокаивающе.

Чуть позже какое-то движение сбоку заставило его бросить взгляд в сторону, и Тони понял, что большая часть того, что можно было считать «телом» существа, теперь покоится на спинке дивана рядом с головой Тони, а щупальца расслабленно свисают вдоль подушек.

Пока Тони с любопытством рассматривал своего соседа, по серой массе прошла ещё волна, а затем щель на мягкой поверхности, которую Тони до этого даже не замечал, медленно разошлась, явив глаз. Он был огромным, прикрытым безволосыми складками серой кожи, но при этом очень и очень человеческим, с серо-голубой радужкой в окружении белка, и зрачком, сузившимся даже от слабых отблесков телевизора, чтобы зафиксироваться на лице Тони.

— Итак, полагаю, нас ждёт вечер кино, а?

Ещё один глаз открылся рядом с первым. А потом они оба моргнули ему, медленно и дружелюбно, как у кошки, показывающей, что вы ей нравитесь. Что-то в том, как они умиротворённо сузились, выглядело так, будто существо безмолвно улыбалось.

— Да, — Тони вернул улыбку. — Ты тоже мне нравишься.

Он заснул до того, как фильм закончился, всё ещё надёжно завёрнутый в ярды и ярды щупалец.

Утром первой мыслью сквозь сон было, что они исчезли, что существо собралось и опять ушло в вентиляцию. Затем он проснулся настолько, что ощутил себя растянувшимся на животе по сиденью, руку — свисающей с края, и заметил, что из-под дивана к ней тянется одинокое тонкое щупальце, обвившее ладонь от запястья до пальцев, держась.

***

Возможно, кому-то могло показаться странным, с какой лёгкостью Тони нашёл в своей жизни место для тентаклевого монстра, но он обнаружил, что абсолютно не парится на этот счёт.

Он явно нравился существу, и вскоре оно осмелилось показаться при дневном свете, правда, только когда они были одни. Оно избегало остальную команду, но спустя всего пару дней присоединилось к Тони, когда он работал в мастерской.

Тони вздохнул с облегчением, когда боты почти сразу приняли существо. Он давно так не веселился, как наблюдая за их осторожным знакомством. Расплющившись, существо присосалось к потолку, спустило вниз одно-единственное щупальце и с опаской похлопало по Дубине и Ты, когда они в свою очередь испытующе потянулись вверх своими хваткими манипуляторами.

Как только существо убедилось, что боты не представляют угрозы, оно исследовало остальную часть мастерской, а затем прилепилось к столу, на котором Тони проектировал новую улучшенную броню для Стива. Один из огромных серо-голубых глаз заглянул над краем столешницы, наблюдая за голографическими экранами. Следом скользнуло тонкое щупальце и робко потянулось вперёд к светящемуся изображению. Его кончик, тоньше пальца Тони, на мгновение завис в воздухе, а потом ткнул в белую звезду по центру груди Кэпа. От касания эта часть картинки скачком увеличилась, щупальце отдёрнулось на несколько дюймов, а глаза существа расширились от испуга.

— Всё в порядке, — успокоил Тони. — Это для того, чтобы я мог лучше рассмотреть детали. Видишь? — Он ткнул кончиком пальца в одну из боковых панелей на костюме, и она сдвинулась на соседние, открывая увеличенный узел конструкции.

Тут же щупальце существа раздулось, став широким и плоским, поизвивалось в воздухе, вероятно от возбуждения, и на некоторое время вернулось к наблюдению за работой Тони.

Потом, когда он набирал заметку об улучшении гибкости тканей, ему пришла идея. Тони прищурился на интерфейс, прикинул и пожал плечами. Свернул весь проект в угол и вытянул экран, представляющий собой светящуюся синим клавиатуру. За углы растянул её в стороны, так что клавиши вдруг стали огромными.

Он посмотрел вниз и обнаружил уже два больших глаза, наблюдающих за ним.

— Я знаю, ты понимаешь, что я говорю. — Тони указал на светящиеся буквы. — Но, может, ты и сам хочешь поговорить?

Существо глянуло на клавиши, а затем отодвинуло щупальца. Колеблясь, моргнуло несколько раз и приняло решение. Тонкий кончик стукнул по Д и следом по А, и получившееся слово на несколько секунд зависло над клавиатурой.

— Ого, ты действительно можешь писать, — выдохнул совершенно очарованный Тони. — Чёрт побери, это круто.

Щупальце исполнило в воздухе короткий самодовольно-ликующий танец, серо-голубые глаза сузились, снова улыбаясь.

— Ладно тогда, умник. — Тони ухмыльнулся ему. — Как насчёт назвать свое имя?

Закрутив кончик загогулиной, щупальце кратко взмахнуло в его сторону, что, как Тони подозревал, было Щупальцем _«Вызов принят»_ , снова потянулось к клавишам и без малейших сомнений начало отстукивать новое слово.

Б-А-К-И

И после этого Тони осознал, что не может продолжать думать о своём новом друге как об _«этом»_ или _«существе»._

Он уже не был человеком, но совершенно точно оставался личностью, с именем.

— Эй, привет, Баки, — откликнулся Тони и крутанулся на кресле, чтобы протянуть правую руку для рукопожатия. — Рад познакомиться. — А потом, вдруг сообразив, что Баки может не знать, он добавил: — Я Тони Старк.

Огромные глаза Баки моргнули ему. Он вытянул щупальце, то первое, что зависало у клавиатуры, сплющил его конец так, что вышло подобие руки, только без пальцев, и обвернул его вокруг ладони Тони. Твёрдо сжал и встряхнул, одновременно набрав ответ другим щупальцем.

РАД ЗНАКОМИТСЯ

И Тони мог поспорить на что угодно, что это правда.


	2. Chapter 2

В Башне у Баки было два любимых места — комнаты Тони и мастерская Тони.

Основная причина была очевидна: большую часть времени Тони пребывал в одном из них. Его голос, его запах и его тепло наполняли оба пространства, и Баки мог беспрепятственно пребывать где угодно, с дополнительным бонусом в виде возможности дотянуться и прикоснуться к Тони почти всегда, когда бы ему ни захотелось. Ему нравилось. Очень. Он не знал, почему именно, но это его успокаивало.

Итак, в тех местах он мог найти теплоту, доброту и мягкость, когда в них нуждался. И там было ощущение безопасности и простоты.

С Гидрой никогда не было ничего подобного. Там всё было холодно и тяжело. Не только пространство, но и люди, их слова, их действия. Даже воздух на базе был враждебным. Негде спрятаться. Он никогда не знал, кто появится, или что они попытаются сделать с ним.

Тони не был похож на Гидру.

От него не пахло злобой и химикатами, но металлом, электричеством, любопытством и улыбками. Он был теплом вместо холода, мягкостью вместо резкого отторжения, и он дал Баки слова вместо приказов.

А ещё Баки нравилось, что в этих местах больше никого не было. Да, был голос из самих пространств, ДЖАРВИС, и два робота, с которыми ему нравилось играть в мастерской, но другие люди не появлялись. Он догадывался, что они могли бы, если бы Тони позволил, но до сих пор он и Тони были одни.

Однако сегодня их не было ни в одном из мест. Сегодня Тони уговорил его посетить лабораторию, принадлежавшую кому-то, кого Тони называл «Брюс». Тому, кого Баки не считал человеком. «Брюс» пах жаром и радиацией, и что-то вибрировало у него прямо под поверхностью, так что Баки почти чувствовал пробегающую по его коже рябь, и он был странноватым и немного тревожным, но Тони оставался спокойным и доверяющим, поэтому Баки постарался повторить то же самое. И если он пережил знакомство, скрутившись плотным узлом, частично укрывшись за ногами Тони и одним вытянутым щупальцем держась за его большой палец, что с того? Он заслужил право на некоторую неловкую застенчивость, спасибо большое.

Они хотели его осмотреть.

Ему это не нравилось. У Баки было слишком много плохих воспоминаний о науке. Но он попытался понять.

— Нам нужно знать, как ты устроен, чтобы мы могли помогать тебе оставаться здоровым, в безопасности и счастливым. — Тони беспрерывно гладил его, пока объяснял, и это очень помогло. — Кроме того, нам чертовски любопытно, но мы никогда не сделаем тебе больно. Или что-то, что тебе не нравится. Ты можешь сказать «нет». И можешь уйти в любой момент, когда передумаешь.

Обстоятельство, что теперь он действительно _мог_ высказывать своё мнение, помогло решиться сказать «да». А зная, что можно уйти, стало легче взобраться на исследовательский стол в лаборатории и позволить Брюсу и Тони тыкать и трогать, и сканировать, и измерять, и болтать.

Они договорились использовать похлопывание в качестве их невербального «стоп-слова», как назвал его Тони. Оно работало в обе стороны. Если один из них делал что-то, что не нравилось другому, три быстрых шлепка по телу или по твёрдой поверхности означали стоп.

Ни Баки, ни Тони не чувствовали необходимости в нём, но знание, что разрешение — это важно, всё равно всё меняло.

Спустя полчаса суеты над собой Баки решил, что ему интересно. Больно совсем не было. И он тоже кое-что узнавал о себе. Гидра никогда не говорила ему ничего, кроме того, что делать.

Так, он обнаружил, что весит намного меньше, чем ожидалось при его размерах. Что хотя у него не было мозга или других органов, каждая его клетка могла работать подобно мозговой, контролируя перемещение массы внутри него, когда он двигался. А также обрабатывая информацию, поступавшую от обширной поверхности его кожи, и множество слоёв ощущений.

— Итак, вот почему его глаза почти всегда закрыты? Он не нуждается в зрении? — Тони спрашивал его насчёт этого раньше, но Баки не смог объяснить.

Люди были так зрительно сфокусированы. Как объяснить существу, настолько зависимому от глаз, что он «видел» всё, что ему было нужно, без визуального восприятия? Для Баки зрение было, в общем, неинтересным. Он знал форму, размер, движение, текстуру, плотность, запах и температуру всего, что его окружало, не видя этого. Открытие глаз добавляло только света и цвета.

— Похоже на то, — подтвердил Брюс.

Баки, расползшийся на столе и свесивший щупальца по периметру, немного расслабился.

— И я пробовал выяснить, что он ест, но пока безуспешно. — голос Тони прозвучал взволнованно.

Баки легко отмахнулся свешенным щупальцем и кончиком обвил его мизинец.

— М-м-м, ну, ему не нужно. — Брюс выглядел так, будто не был уверен, что сумел не сморозить глупость.

— Подожди, что?

— Он не ест. И не пьет. И не спит. Насколько я могу судить.

— Но... но он генерирует тепло тела?

— Да.

— И он много передвигается и постоянно обрабатывает невообразимые объёмы данных. Тратит энергию налево и направо. Всё время. Но при этом _не ест и не спит_? 

— Я даже не знаю, что тебе сказать, Тони.

— Но это невозможно! Он нарушает законы термодинамики, просто... существуя!

Баки подумал, что это звучит плохо. Он не знал, что это означало, но нарушать законы было нехорошо, вроде так? Однако он не чувствовал беспокойства, потому что Тони произнёс это с взволнованным _воодушевлением._

— В общем, да. — Брюс звучал довольным и немного благоговейным под поверхностью.

Баки потянул Тони за мизинец.

— Что?.. О, да, извини. Мы типа говорим о тебе, как будто тебя здесь нет, ага? — Тони улыбнулся и аккуратно пожал щупальце. — Извини, сплоховал.

Греясь в постоянном внимании, Баки в ответ слегка пошёл рябью под его рукой и закончил ответным пожатием. Бессловесное _«что происходит?»,_ которое Тони, казалось, интуитивно понимал с самого начала.

— Всё в порядке, Бак. Просто ты намного более особенный, чем я думал. Реально невозможный в соответствии с известными нам законами Вселенной.

Хотя на каком-то глубинном экзистенциальном уровне Баки знал, что он аномалия, преступление против природы, что-то, чего попросту не должно было быть, Тони каким-то образом превращал совершенно невозможное во что-то хорошее.

Баки радостно содрогнулся от ощущения принятия, и его щупальца растеклись от удовольствия.

— Ага, — усмехнулся позабавленный Тони, — Поверь, ты сюда отлично вписался.

***

Несколько дней спустя, после полудня Тони в мастерской подозвал его к старой, потрепанной и пропахшей машинным маслом кушетке. Баки соскользнул с того места, где лениво играл в «принеси палочку» с Ты, используя маленький гаечный ключ, и в момент надёжно обернулся вокруг Тони на сиденье. Три щупальца пробрались под тяжёлую защитную робу, чтобы достичь кожи.

Баки по-прежнему не любил одежду. Это была мёртвая текстура, мешавшая живым прикосновениям, и ощущения от неё заставляли его нервничать, но постепенно он привыкал. Пока хоть немного его касалось мягкой тёплой кожи, он мог с этим справиться.

Тони никогда не казался обеспокоенным. И то, как его руки легли на щупальца Баки, чтобы успокаивающе погладить его кожу, только помогло.

— Итак, есть дело, Конечности.

У Тони сами собой придумывались всевозможные прозвища для него. Баки не возражал, хотя большинство из них были нелепыми. Он думал, это означает привязанность. Немного похоже на то, как внутри разума самого Баки Тони не всегда был своим именем, а сложной сущностью, состоящей из чувственных впечатлений. Чаще всего он был просто Контакт, потому что именно это значило для Баки больше всего, но иногда он был Сожжённые Схемы или Холодные Ноги. И если Тони хотел звать его Конечностями, Обнимашками, Липучей Обёрткой или чем-то ещё, Баки мог понять и даже оценить.

— Ко мне в гости собирается друг, — продолжил Тони. — Кое-кто, кого ты ещё не встречал. Он мне вроде как нужен здесь, в мастерской, чтобы испытать снаряжение. Ты не против?

Думая над этим, Баки затих, плотнее прижавшись к теплу Тони. Кто-то, с кем он не встречался, означало, что это не Стив, и что с этим кто-то у него пока не было удобных встреч. И «друг» звучало как кто-то, кому Тони доверял, поэтому «друг» не должен быть угрозой ни Тони, ни Баки. Хотя Баки также верил в свою способность нейтрализовать любого противника, который может приблизиться. Он не наслаждался насилием, но знал, что способен на опустошительные разрушения, когда его провоцируют или загоняют в угол. Гидра тоже знала. Вот почему они принудили его уйти в холод.

В итоге Баки позволил себе умягчиться, расслабиться и мягко похлопал Тони по рёбрам, выражая согласие.

— Отлично! — Всё тело Тони _излучило_ довольную радость, и Баки сразу же обрадовался своему решению.

Когда посетитель прибыл, Баки всё равно предпочёл слегка спрятаться. Сейчас это было просто привычкой, поэтому он не старался особо. Он просто взобрался в тёмный угол и наполовину скрылся за некой робо-штуковиной, свисавшей с потолка и подвешивавшей части металлической брони. Любой, кто будет искать его, всё равно увидит, но он не выделялся и надеялся, что не кажется угрожающим.

Этот друг Тони оказался не совсем тем, что Баки ожидал от остальной команды, живущей в Башне. Это был просто маленький тонкий мальчик в повседневной одежде, с рюкзаком на плече. Баки ненадолго приоткрыл один глаз, чтобы получить полное впечатление, и решил, что со встрёпанными каштановыми волосами и большими карими глазами малыш выглядел почти как Тони. Хотя двигался по-другому. Быстрее и сильнее, и его мысли порхали повсюду, и глаза тоже. Так что очень скоро они остановились на Баки в его углу и расширились ещё больше.

— Вау, — выдохнул мальчик, растянув рот в заинтригованной усмешке. — Потрясно!

Он даже звучанием немного походил на Тони. И выбором слов, и тоном бесстрашного очарования.

— А я думал, ты здесь, чтобы увидеть меня, — крикнул Тони со своего рабочего места. — Грубо, малыш. Очень грубо. Я должен отдать эти ботинки другому Жучку-паучку в нужде. Тому, кто ценит меня и мои усилия. Есть кто на примете? Подкинь им мой номер.

— Извините, мистер Старк. — мальчик не сводил глаз с Баки, пока без труда пробирался через мастерскую, даже не глядя, куда наступает. — Новые сапоги просто улёт. Вот просто. — он остановился, только когда слегка налетел и отскочил от края стола Тони.

— Да, да, Баки вне конкуренции, куда там скучному мне. — Тони бросил усмешку через плечо, и Баки, чувствуя, что она нацелена на него, раздулся и пошёл радостной рябью. — Давай, Пит, сначала сапоги, а потом, может быть, он спустится поздороваться.

Это подтолкнуло мальчика к действию, и он наконец повернулся к Тони и улыбнулся. Сбросил свой тяжёлый рюкзак под стол и сделал застенчивый шажок в сторону, неловко предлагая объятие. Которое Тони с радостью принял и ответил гораздо менее неуклюже, соскользнув с кресла и крепко обняв мальчика.

— У тебя всё в порядке, малыш?

— Да, отлично. Скоро экзамены, но я готовлюсь вовсю.

— Превосходно. — Тони отпустил его, напоследок дружески хлопнув пару раз по плечу. — Итак. Сапоги.

И они погрузились в совершенно непонятную, пересыпанную техническими терминами дискуссию, которая Баки не заинтересовала. То, что ему было нужно, он уже знал по расслабленному наклону плеч Тони, счастливому блеску его глаз, любящему тону его голоса. По тому, как ребенок склонялся в пространство Тони и был там совершенно желанным.

Друг.

Хорошо.

Баки постепенно оставил своё зажимание в углу и скользнул ближе к людям, на другую сторону потолочной штуковины и оттуда наблюдал за их лёгким непринуждённым взаимодействием.

Немного спустя мальчик, Питер, сбросил туфли и надел обтягивающие красные сапоги. Когда Тони указал вверх, он кивнул, немножко попрыгал цыпочках, а затем присел и _подпрыгнул_ , и внезапно повис с потолка на руках и ногах.

Баки прирос к потолку, потрясенный, а затем внезапно преисполнившийся жгучего любопытства.

Тони был прав: при всей своей невозможности он бы явно вписался.

Он вытянул щупальца и подтянулся ещё ближе. Баки заметил, как движение заставило Питера немедленно повернуть голову, уставившись на него, и на мгновение мальчик почти испугался, но тут же расслабился и улыбнулся.

— Эй, я забыл про тебя. — Питер, качнувшись, развернулся и медленно подполз ближе, как будто не висел вверх тормашками, как будто человеческие подростки, ящерицами свисающие с отвесных поверхностей, были совершенно в порядке вещей.

Не Баки судить, но. По-прежнему.

Странно.

Немного поколебавшись, он тоже скользнул навстречу ребёнку. Остановился, отделил одно щупальце от потолка и протягивал вперёд, толкая себя в него, удлиняя его и утончая, пока оно не встретило мальчика.

Достигнув щупальца, Питер остановился, освободил одну руку и вытянул палец, которым с любопытством ткнул в самый кончик. Моргнул, аккуратно нажал, наблюдая, как палец погружается в щупальце Баки до первой фаланги. Затем весело ухмыльнулся и убрал руку. 

— Окей, такого я точно не ожидал. — тем не менее, он не казался обеспокоенным.

Поэтому Баки приблизился, уловив запахи незнакомых духов, и химии, и улиц. Он не вполне понимал, откуда ему известно последнее. Это было что-то старое. Бетон и мусор, и ощущение толпы, скользящее в ваши поры. Он некогда жил этим, подумал он. Когда-то это было домом.

Питер продолжал улыбаться, вися рядом с ним, поэтому Баки медленно сократил щупальце и осторожно ткнул мальчика в нос. Что заставило того рассыпаться звонким хихиканьем.

— Знаешь, — поделился он тихо и доверительно, — мистер Старк сказал мне, что ты очень милый, хотя можешь выглядеть немного пугающим. И он совершенно прав. На этот раз.

— Что такое? — Тони стоял прямо под ними, запрокинув голову, уперев руки в бока и нахмурив лицо. — Ещё раз для заложников гравитации?

— А, ничего, мистер Старк. — Питер подмигнул Баки. — В любом случае, выше головы вам не прыгнуть.

Тони вспылил:

— Ну всё, молодой человек! Вы спускаете сюда свой беспардонный зад, или я оставляю сапоги себе! Если я достаточно хорошо натяну их, они даже могут мне подойти.

— Он говорит так, — прошептал Питер, отнюдь не торопясь тут же спускаться, — всё время. Но никогда так не делает.

В ответ Баки полностью открыл оба глаза и на мгновение был позабавлен тем, как рот Питера округлился в изумленное "о". А потом Баки подмигнул ему. Просто чтобы попробовать.

Это было весьма хорошо.

***

— Ты и Паркер, — пробормотал Тони, не спеша приближаясь к кровати, — вот так скорефанились против меня. Невероятно! — его тон подразумевал возмущение, но Баки услышал, как улыбка изогнулась вокруг слов.

Сейчас он не мог видеть Тони в любом смысле этого слова, потому что уже взобрался на кровать и просочился под одеяло, плотный пух которого настолько притуплял его чувства, что оставались только слух и ощущение вибрации движений Тони по полу. Баки встревожился бы, если бы считывал всё правильно с помощью только этих двух чувств, но он уже знал Тони. Так что Баки продолжал расслабленно лежать, где лежал, заняв большую часть приятного мягкого матраса и свесив кончики некоторых щупалец с края кровати. В полной уверенности, что Тони не зол на него. Или на Питера, если на то пошло.

И когда Тони скользнул рядом с ним под одеяло, в движениях человека была только мягкость и нежность, вся его кожа излучала улыбку. Как обычно, он немного покрутился, устраиваясь поудобнее, схватил свою подушку, подсунул ее к ближайшему щупальцу и с блаженным вздохом свернулся калачиком рядом с ним.

Баки пошёл рябью от ощущения такого множества обнаженной кожи рядом его собственной. Он вытянул и мягко наполнил с полдюжины щупалец и надёжно запеленал Тони с ног до плеч.

...В конце дня осмотра в лаборатории Брюса был один неловкий момент с совместным использованием кровати. Тони тогда неуверенно мешкал у изножья кровати, нерешительно тянул за подол футболки и, похоже, вообще передумал ложиться. Баки, уже наполовину укрытый, обеспокоенно дрогнул и подцепил Тони сзади за ногу чуть повыше колена, чтобы осторожно потянуть. _Что за задержка?_

— Если ты вообще не спишь, разве это не странно, ну, типа не скучно — лежать здесь, пока я в отрубе по восемь часов подряд?

От этого Баки захотелось мочь фыркнуть, потому что вот чушь! 

Что может быть скучного в том, чтобы обернуться вокруг спящего, доверчивого, счастливого, теплого человека?

Хотя, по справедливости, Баки не был уверен, что в принципе сможет заскучать. Он смутно помнил основную концепцию скуки. Стояние в очередях. Долгие странствия. Лежание в укромном месте с заряженной винтовкой в качестве единственной компании, в ожидании человека, который войдёт в перекрестье. Но теперь это было далеким и странным для него. Это тело, так хитро связанное с его разумом, всегда было чем-то занято. Всё было постоянным потоком сенсорным данных, и они занимали его всё время.

Спящее тело рядом с ним предлагало бесконечные развлечения для его чувств. Медленное дыхание, сопящие маленькие шумы и крошечные храпы, устойчивые удары сердца, сонные движения по его чувствительной коже, то, как тепловые паттерны Тони менялись с циклами его сна, быстрые движения глаз под мягкими веками, неспешные изменения в никогда не знающих покоя органах в животе, приход и уход ночных эрекций.

Заскучать было невозможно.

А что до течения времени, Баки не думал, что чувствует его так же, как человеческое существо. Он всё ещё мог понимать часы, мог читать время и измерять его, но его разум не был озабочен этим в той же степени, в какой, как он думал, был когда-то.

Теперь Баки был его чувствами. Жизнь катилась по меркам запахов, звуков и нежных прикосновений.

Часы были бессмысленными.

Так как он не мог фыркнуть, то избрал более прямой способ показать Тони, что он действительно не возражал. Он выметнул из-под одеяла пару тонких проворных щупалец, выпутал футболку у Тони из пальцев и одним махом стащил её прочь, так что тот едва успел поднять руки, чтобы дать ей соскользнуть. Затем Баки утолщил несколько щупалец настолько, что смог надежно схватить человека и _всего поднять_ на кровать.

Тони издал удивлённый, почти испуганный звук, но не противился, потому что Баки — ворчащий внутри себя о глупых людях и их глупых идеях — натянул на обоих пуховое одеяло и аккуратно прихлопал его к ногам и спине человека.

Тони на это слегка задушено хмыкнул и закинул руку на ближайшее щупальце.

— Порядок, сообщение принято, — пробормотал он. — Ночки, Баки.

В ответ Баки взворошил его лохматые волосы и угнездился плотнее.

С тех пор Тони не суетился из-за Баки, проводящего ночь в его постели, и это стало привычной успокаивающей рутиной.

...Со счастливым мычаньем Тони прижался еще теснее. 

— Круто, что ты прохладней меня, Бакс. Иначе это было бы липко.

Вероятно, так бы и было. Баки не потел, в отличие от Тони. Если бы Баки был теплее него, Тони определенно рисковал бы перегреться.

После того, как он устроился рядом с Баки, всё ещё не чувствовалось, что Тони готов спать, поэтому Баки не слишком удивился, когда тот прижался чуть колкой щекой к щупальцу и заговорил в полутьме.

— Хей? Я не хочу давить или что-то такое, но было бы здорово, если бы ты хотя бы подумал в сторону встречи со Стивом в ближайшем будущем.

Баки встревоженно напружинился.

Тони поспешил успокоить его:

— Знаю, извини, это не приказ или что-то ещё. Можешь не торопиться и просто подумать об этом. Подумай, пожалуйста. Окей? — Тони сглотнул тяжелее обычного. — Он встревожен и беспокоится, и, бог мой, у него глаза печальнейшего из всех побитых щеночков за всю историю известной вселенной, поэтому ну пожалуйста, а? Он убивает меня чувством вины.

Немного смягчившись, Баки сочувственно сжал хватку.

— Я объяснил ему, что это не мне решать, — прошептал Тони, лаская его. — Но, может, это было бы хорошо и для тебя? Просто увидеть его и поговорить? Он не помрёт от этого, и ты тоже. Надеюсь. Так что это пошло бы на пользу всем нам. Если вы двое начнёте ладить.

Мгновение Баки колебался, но потом решил, что ему нужны его слова для этого. Он поднял конечность и сделал подзывающий жест, сигналя ДЖАРВИСу, что хочет проекцию клавиатуры. Она сразу ожила над кроватью. Баки приоткрыл щёлочку глаза, чтобы видеть её, и отбил свой ответ.

БОЮСЬ

— Эй, нет. — Тони, как смог, обнял его и держал. — Стив любит тебя. Он никогда не причинит тебе вред.

ЧЕЛОВЕКА МЕНЯ, горько отстучал Баки. НЕ ЭТО

— Окей, ему может понадобиться время, чтобы разобраться, но если ты просто дашь ему шанс сделать это? Думаю, он тебя удивит.

Баки пребывал в нерешительной задумчивости, кончики щупалец беспокойно бродили по одеялу и по спине Тони, неуверенно барабанили по нижней части матраса. Он всё так же боялся, но, может, это было неважно? Потому что Тони был прав. Стив не умрёт. И Баки определенно не планировал умирать. Так что встреча должна была состояться в какой-то момент.

Возможно, скорее раньше, чем позже.

Он внутренне укрепился и написал ОК и следом ЗАВТРА, затем смахнул клавиатуру прочь. Ему больше нечего было сказать.

— В самом деле? — Тони звучал таким _счастливым._ — Отлично! — Он прижал щекотно-бородый, закрыто-губной поцелуй к коже Баки, которая беспомощно зарябила под непривычным прикосновением. — Спасибо.

Вскоре после этого он уснул, улыбаясь в щупальце Баки.

А вот Баки не спал. И вместо того, чтобы проводить ночь, наслаждаясь Прикосновением, Теплом и Сонными Шумами, он маялся.

Это был первый раз, когда он в точности помнил, как считал часы до наступления завтрашнего дня.

***

Утро следующего дня Баки встретил один в мастерской Тони. Он не привык быть там сам по себе и теперь ощущал, как тревожно дрожит, припав к столу и изо всех сил обвив щупальцами его металлические края, беспокойно постукивая кончиками.

Он был в смятении.

Он также заставил себя держать оба глаза широко открытыми, наблюдая за дверью. Для него это не было естественным, но после обсуждения с самим собой было решено использовать любое, даже самое мелкое преимущество, которое могло сделать его больше похожим на _человека._

Баки услышал и почувствовал приближение Стива задолго до того, как тёмные двери разъехались, впуская того в помещение.

Стив был одет в форму. Баки узнал глухой стук его сапог и жёсткость армированной ткани. Он подумал, что Стив, наверное, инстинктивно искал то же ощущение безопасности, что и он сам, когда попросил встретиться здесь, в привычной среде, а не в комнатах Стива или на нейтральной территории. 

Разумеется, Баки знал о комнатах Стива. Он шпионил там много раз, ещё тогда, когда рыскал в вентиляции. Но они не были так же изучены, как мастерская.

Стив тогда казался таким же потерянным, как Баки сейчас.

Однако, когда он проходил через двери, выглядел человеком, собранным-в-кучу. Плечи расправлены, широкий уверенный шаг, подбородок выражает упрямство. Его выдавали глаза, заметил Баки. За их синевой стояло смятение.

Которое странным образом заставило Баки почувствовать себя капельку лучше.

В пару секунд осмотрев внутренность мастерской, эти страдальческие глаза остановились на Баки. Чуть сбившись с шага, Стив продолжал идти прямо вперед. Приближаясь, замедлился, — вероятно, чтобы не выглядеть угрожающим. Баки оценил эту попытку, но в его дрожащем, жалком состоянии она пропала впустую.

Он знал, что понемногу съёживается и всё сильнее вжимается в стол, но не мог перестать.

Когда Баки впервые разыскал Тони в его постели, он был испуган. Испуган и так потерян, сбит с толку и _отчаянно одинок,_ а запах Тони был всем, что он знал в этом новом мире. Не потребовалось много времени, чтобы понять, что Тони тоже боится. Его. Но не остался в стороне, и мало-помалу они начали чувствовать себя в безопасности. Вместе.

Однако страх перед Тони преодолеть было проще. Это был просто вопрос времени, когда оба решили, что не представляют угрозы и не желают друг другу вреда.

Стив?

Да. Со Стивом совсем другое дело.

Тони никогда не знал Баки, ни в какой версии. Но Стив знал. И какая-то его версия отлично знала Стива.

Он не был тем Баки. Тем, кто любил крошечный взрывной сгусток света тогда в Бруклине. Тем, кто последовал за Стивом в пекло войны. Тот Баки не был им. Тот умер.

Но они были связаны. Может быть, глубже, чем он иногда хотел признавать. И это означало, что Стив мог ранить его так глубоко, как Тони не был способен. По крайней мере, не в самом начале.

Клавиатура уже отображалась на металлической поверхности перед ним, но Баки не замечал, что уже воспользовался ей, пока не увидел, как Стив вздрогнул, неловко останавливаясь у противоположного края стола, и уставился на парящие между ними слова широко открытыми глазами человека, увидавшего призрак.

ПРИВЕТ ШКЕТ

Стив издал горлом тихим придушенный сип. Прокашлялся, выдохнул: 

— Ты меня знаешь?

ТЫ СТИВ

К чёрту точки и запятые. Баки не мог заботиться о правописании в данный момент.

— А ты? — Стив сглотнул. — Ты Баки?

Это был вопрос на миллион долларов, не так ли? Решающий всё. Щупальце Баки зависло над клавишами, дрожа в неуверенности, но потом он понял, что есть один-единственный способ пойти в ногу со Стивом. Честный путь.

НЕ ТОТ КОГО ТЫ ПОМНИШЬ

ОН УМЕР

ПРОСТИ

Он снова замялся из-за дрожания нижней губы Стива, влажности его глаз, но пути назад не было. Точка невозврата. Баки попытался медленно, дружелюбно мигнуть ему, затем продолжил писать.

Я ТОЖЕ ПОМНЮ ЕГО

ОН ЛЮБИЛ ТЕБЯ

И тогда Стив в самом деле заплакал. Молча, истекая слезами по бледному лицу, дыша с трудом и прерывисто.

НО Я ЧАСТЬ ЕГО

МЫ БОРОЛИСЬ С ГИДРОЙ

ВМЕСТЕ

ПОТОМУ ЧТО МЫ ПОМНИЛИ ТЕБЯ

— Да, — хрипло сказал Стив с дрожащей, но такой гордой улыбкой. — Я слышал об этом. Ты был хорош. Очень хорош.

Внезапно Баки почувствовал, что его тело перестало трястись. Он ослабил хватку вокруг стола и словно расправил плечи. Всё будет хорошо. Он был в порядке. Стив не злился. Стив был горд.

Я ДРУГОЙ БАКИ

Было легче печатать, когда он перестал быть таким жёстким и вибрирующим от нервного напряжения.

МОЖЕТ БЫТЬ ТЫ ДРУГОЙ СТИВ?

Мягко постукивая по знаку вопроса, он неуверенно смотрел на Стива. 

Тот слегка подвис, но ненадолго. Поднял руку к лицу, смахнул влагу с щёк и кивнул.

МЫ МОГЛИ БЫТЬ ДРУГИМИ ДРУЗЬЯМИ

— Я... — Стив моргнул на слова, затем на Баки. — Да, я думаю, мы тоже могли бы. Если... Я имею в виду... Если ты этого хочешь. Баки?

Игнорируя клавиатуру, Баки толкнул себя в щупальце, которым печатал, удлиняя его, чтобы дотянуться через стол туда, где кончиками пальцев одной руки Стив опирался на край. И хотя он немного напрягся, не отдёрнул руку, когда Баки скользнул ближе, ближе и погладил тыльную сторону ладони там, где запястье исчезало в рукаве униформы. Он обвился вокруг запястья, кости и мышцы которого были намного толще и крепче, чем в его утраченной части, и мягко, нежно пожал.

— Это вроде очень похоже на «да»? — на мокром лице Стива начала зарождаться улыбка.

Баки подхватил её и излучил ответную глазами и всей кожей.

Друзья.

Хорошо.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Парни отправляются в отпуск, Баки познаёт мир, Стив представляет собой Безрубашечную Угрозу, а Тони не раз оказывается в шаге от сердечного приступа.

— Я никогда не был в отпуске, — заметил Стив, сгружая их чемоданы на пол в просторном, наполненном светом и воздухом холле особняка в Малибу.

— Ну, теперь ты дозрел, дедуля. — Тони мимоходом дружески похлопал его по плечу, вышел в центр комнаты и осмотрелся, уперев руки в бока. Всё было натёрто до блеска, нигде ни пылинки, и Тони казалось, что даже отсюда он чувствует солёную свежесть океана, катившего мелкие волны внизу прямо за стеклянной стеной перед ними. — В любом случае, никогда не поздно начать, и это — отличное место для старта.

Весёлое фырканье Стива не смогло полностью заглушить тихий скользящий звук, с которым Баки следовал за ними высоко над головами по потолку. Даже не глядя, по быстрыми рывками вместо обычного равномерного перетекания Тони понимал, что тот взбудоражен и напряжён.

Полёт стал самую малость тем ещё испытанием.

Несмотря на то, что они погрузились в квинджет прямо в Башне, Баки заметно нервничал, покидая знакомое место, ставшее ему домом. Видя это, Стив молча занял кресло пилота, позволив Тони сесть позади, где было достаточно просторно, чтобы Баки мог забраться к нему на сиденье. Он обвис на коленях Тони тяжелым, нервно вибрирующим одеялом и для надёжности крепко обвился щупами вокруг голеней. Весь полёт Баки держал глаза плотно закрытыми, а Тони медленно, нежно ласкал его гладкую сланцево-серую кожу, не прерываясь, даже когда время от времени принимался лениво болтать со Стивом у штурвала.

Когда они приземлились, Стив умело завёл квинджет в ангар под особняком, соединяющийся с мастерской, и ворота за ними закрылась, Баки не был готов отпустить свой «насест». Так что Стив, снисходительно улыбнувшись, собрал все их вещи — потому что суперсолдаты не совершают повторных ходок! — и предоставил Тони самому управляться с нервным клубком щупалец.

Тони приглашающе похлопал себя по плечу, и Баки моментально понял намёк. Он ослабил хватку на его ногах, позволяя встать, а затем перетёк за спину и повис импровизированным рюкзаком, ухватившись за плечи и талию. Он действительно весил намного меньше, чем выглядел, и Тони мог с удобством носить его таким образом. Конечно, если не требовалось покорять суперсолдатские дистанции. 

К счастью, когда они добрались до винтовой лестницы в мастерскую, Баки нашёл в себе достаточно сил, чтобы дальше двигаться своим ходом. Он стёк со спины Тони и плотным комком быстро метнулся к стене, на потолок, по которому теперь и скользил за ними.

— Ты в порядке, Конечности? — закончив осмотр, Тони запрокинул голову и увидел, как кончик щупальца махнул в его сторону. — Чудно. Мы пойдём распакуемся. Вернёмся скоро, соскучиться не успеешь. — получив в ответ ещё один короткий взмах, он обернулся к Стиву. — Пошли, нам дали добро.

Стив кивнул, хотя поглядывал вокруг несколько нерешительно и выглядел почти так же не в своей тарелке, как Баки. Тем не менее, он ничего не сказал, просто снова поднял их багаж и последовал за Тони на второй этаж к спальням.

— Хозяйская спальня вон там, — Тони ткнул пальцем через плечо, когда они поднялись на площадку. — А тебе, я уверен, понравится эта. — он шагнул вперёд и распахнул первую справа дверь, ведущую в гостевой люкс с захватывающим видом на океан и оформленный в тёплых коричневых и мягких песочно-золотых тонах с вкраплениями бирюзы.

Оставив чемоданы Тони на лестничной площадке, Стив внёс свои в номер и сложил на кушетку в гостиной. Бросил взгляд на высокие окна и через портал в спальню, где царили акры свежезастеленной кровати. Развернулся обратно к Тони, положив ладони на бёдра и как-то наклонив плечи вперёд (Тони подозревал, что Стив думал таким образом сделаться меньше, но сработало это с точностью до наоборот).

— Спасибо, что позволил мне отправиться с вами, Тони. Это по-настоящему мило.

Тони добродушно фыркнул:

— Мило. Окей, сойдёмся на «мило». Ну и, разумеется, добро пожаловать. Знаешь, и я, и Баки, мы оба хотим, чтобы ты был здесь.

— Ага, я начинаю понимать это. — улыбка Стива вышла неуверенной, но за ней проглядывало живое тепло. — Просто... Знаю, поначалу, когда он только появился, я справлялся не слишком хорошо. Так что я действительно ценю возможность проводить с вами время.

— Цени. Мы оба классные.

Улыбка Стива сделалась шире и основательнее:

— С этим трудно поспорить.

— Здорово. Мне нравится, когда мы не спорим. — Тони ухмыльнулся в ответ.

— А вот это брехня, — хохотнул Стив.

— Ладно, ладно, признаю, споры с тобой — отдельный сорт удовольствия, но прибережём их на потом. — Тони махнул ему жестом _«продолжай, не отвлекайся»._ — Распаковывайся, почисти пёрышки, приоденься к обеду…

— Сейчас только два часа дня.

— ...и увидимся позже внизу. — Тони небрежно отсалютовал Стиву, который стоял, улыбаясь и качая головой, затем развернулся на каблуках к двери, намереваясь отнести свои вещи к себе. 

К себе и Баки, поправил он себя мысленно. С тех пор, как Баки прочно освоил его постель, больше не было одиноких ночей, и Тони определенно по ним не скучал. Ни капли.

Спустившись по лестнице, Тони обнаружил Баки на прежнем месте, крепко прилепившимся к потолку, но когда тот уловил его присутствие, всё же чуть-чуть помахал одним щупальцем, подавая знак, что с ним всё в порядке, Тони не о чем беспокоиться. Тони и не беспокоился. Или старался, по крайней мере. Но на всякий случай остался приглядеть за Баки, когда тот принялся понемногу исследовать комнату.

Тони знал теперь об анатомии Баки намного больше, чем когда тот был малость пугающим монстром, шнырявшим в вентиляционных ходах, но наблюдение за тем, как тот перемещается, ему точно никогда не наскучит.

Когда Баки наконец-то решился покинуть спасительный потолок, сделал это в своей оригинальной неподражаемой манере: продолжая держаться за него несколькими из своих двадцати семи щупалец, растягивал их и удлинял, пока «телом» не спустился достаточно низко, чтобы оставшиеся конечности коснулись пола, принимая основную часть веса. Затем плавно отпустил и сократил «потолочные» щупальца, совершенно беззвучно осев. Оттуда он, нервно скручиваясь узлами, метнулся через открытое пространство и впитался под длинный диван, огибавший стеклянную панорамную стену.

Тони медленно двинулся курсом на кофейный столик у дивана, старательно производя достаточно шума, чтобы не напугать Баки в его укрытии. Присев на столик, он мог видеть и океан за стеной, и настороженную тень под диваном.

Снаружи стоял прекрасный день. Солнечный свет искрился на гребнях крохотных волн спокойного Тихого океана, небо опрокинулось над головой широким ярко-синим куполом, и Тони почувствовал, как впервые за долгое время его отпускает напряжение бесконечных дел. Он глубоко умиротворённо вдохнул и медленно счастливо выдохнул.

— Слишком давно я сюда не наведывался, — сказал он дивану. — Манхэттен великолепен и всё такое, но он ничто по сравнению с этим. — Тони улыбнулся, глядя на горизонт. — Бакс, тебе стоит высунуться и хоть одним глазом заценить виды. Обещаю, не пожалеешь.

Под диваном долго колебались, но потом Тони услышал, как Баки пришёл в движение. За первым щупальцем показалось второе, третье, пятое, и наконец весь Баки подтянулся на спинку дивана. Он медленно растопырился, накрыв собой большую часть спинки, но щупальца оставались короткими, тонкими и тугим — Тони знал, это означало, что Баки не доверяет окрестностям или не уверен в правильности своих действий. Или всё разом.

Выразительность изменения размеров и формы во многом напоминала человеческий язык тела. Тони изучил Баки достаточно, чтобы в большинстве случаев понимать, что тот чувствует и чего хочет, даже без слов.

На мгновение Баки замер в опасливом напряжении, затем медленно раскрыл свои огромные глаза. И уставился на океан.

Он не двигался очень долго. Затем щупальца пошли лёгкой рябью, становясь широкими, плоскими, мягкими и постепенно стекли по подушкам. Было видно, что Баки покинул страх, но он оставался взволнован: всё его тело продолжало вибрировать от потрясения, кончики щупалец нерешительно путались друг за друга, словно он не знал, что с собой делать. Широко открытые глаза вращались, чтобы рассмотреть всё за окном.

Он дрогнул, раздул щупальца колоколом, затем закуклился, снова раздулся, будто не мог решиться и в итоге сполз со спинки, шлёпнувшись на сиденье. Баки выглядел ошеломленным, но не закрывал сияющие изумлённые глаза. Ища поддержки, протянул пару щупалец к Тони, обвился одним вокруг ноги, другим за руки, лежащие на коленях.

Тони улыбнулся ему:

— Давно не был на улице, а?

Щупальце просигналило «клавиатура», и, поскольку здесь были установлены те же системы, что и в Башне, ДЖАРВИС немедленно выполнил просьбу.

НИКОГДА, написал Баки.

Тони моргнул. 

— Погоди, ты ни разу... не был снаружи? Вообще никогда?

БАЗА, был ответ. Затем КРИО и БАШНЯ. И больше ничего.

— Вот дерьмо, — пробормотал Тони под нос, внезапно почувствовав дурноту. Такая возможность даже не приходила ему в голову.

— Может статься, я тут не единственный дозревший до отпуска. — голос Стива выдернул Тони из облака мыслей. Когда он обернулся, Стив стоял по другую сторону журнального столика, руки скрещены на нелепо-плакатной груди, брови озабоченно сдвинуты.

— Да, похоже, самое время начать. — приняв решение, Тони осторожно отвёл от себя щупальца. Они отступили с большой неохотой. Тони поднялся и направился к дверям на террасу, толкнул их, вышел наружу под солнце, а затем повернулся к Стиву и Баки и улыбнулся, небрежно сунув руки в карманы и слегка перекатываясь с носков на пятки. 

Стив моргнул, но не тронулся с места и выглядел так, будто возможность вот-вот познакомиться с внешним миром так близко застала его врасплох. А Баки на диване и вовсе сбился взбудораженной кучей.

На мгновение Тони показалось, что Баки вот-вот ударится в бегство. Метнётся прочь, чтобы забиться куда-нибудь в укромное место. Но тут, к его удивлению, Стив повернулся к Баки и медленно, осторожно предложил ему руку с открытой ладонью:

— Я тоже там никогда не бывал. Не сподобился как-то... — объяснил он пугливому клубку щупалец. — Хочешь со мной? — как будто это Стив был тем, кто нуждался в поддержке, и его нужно было взять за руку для храбрости.

Внезапно Тони захотелось его обнять.

Баки по-прежнему колебался, но сполз с сиденья на пол и просочился под журнальным столиком прямо к ногам Стива. Там он остановился, аккуратно похлопал щупальцем по штанине джинсов, прося позволения взобраться — Стив его понял, потому что немедленно кивнул. Баки оплёл его длинные ноги, поднялся до узких бёдер и оттуда за спину, снова устроившись на манер рюкзака, как раньше на Тони. Широко распахнутые глаза заглядывали через плечо Стива на Тони и на внешний мир, ожидавшие по ту сторону открытых дверей.

Стив, благослови его господь, не зашагал тут же на улицу. Вместо этого он глубоко вдохнул и накрыл ладонью щупальце, обвивавшее его наискось через грудь:

— Готов, Баки?

Даже издали Тони мог видеть, как ткань футболки Стива пошла складками, когда Баки утвердительно сжал его. Только тогда Стив двинулся вперёд, улыбаясь Тони почти застенчиво.

Баки осматривался настороженно, но с любопытством, когда Стив проходил через двери, делал несколько шагов по светлому каменному полу террасы и останавливался перед Тони.

— Хей. — Тони поймал себя на том, что счастливо улыбается Стиву во всю ширь ряда, как идиот. Тот выглядел весьма непринуждённо, несмотря на клубок щупалец за плечами, одно из которых даже обмотало его шею. — Не так уж и страшно, правда?

— Полагаю, у нас всё путём — кивнул Стив. — Верно, Бак?

В ответ щупальца Баки широко растеклись по его телу.

Стив ухмыльнулся:

— Мы красавчики.

Они немного постояли, наслаждаясь солнцем и океанским бризом, пока Тони рассказывал Стиву о сложностях, возникавших при постройке этого места, о строительных проблемах и инновационных решениях, которые позволили зданию буквально спускаться по отвесной скале — пока ему со всех сторон хором твердили, что это попросту недостижимо. Само собой, это лишь укрепило Тони в стремлении в очередной раз утереть всем нос.

— Так говоришь, только твоё упрямство не даёт нам сверзиться в океан? — весёлый блеск в глазах Стива лучше всего сказал Тони, что тот не настолько серьёзен, как могло показаться по его тону.

— В значительной степени, — с усмешкой подтвердил Тони. — Если бы в то время у меня был доступ к залежам _твоего_ упрямства, я бы смог надстроить ещё минимум три этажа.

Фыркнув, Стив аккуратно пихнул его в плечо костяшками кулака. Как будто оба не знали, что это чистая правда.

Пока они стояли, ухмыляясь и перешучивались, Тони заметил, как Баки пополз вниз, постепенно отпуская плечи и талию Стива, пока не коснулся пола террасы. Минуту-другую Баки собирался с духом под прикрытием впечатляющей тени Стива, затем решительно выскользнул на открытое пространство рядом с ними. Оба, замолчав, наблюдали. Баки застыл, плотно-напряжённый, явно ожидающий, что случится что-то плохое, что-то неизвестное появится из ниоткуда и атакует его. Когда ничего не произошло, он немного расслабился. Сланцево-серое тело, такое заметное на золотистых камнях пола, медленно расползлось во все стороны, превратившись в гигантскую многолучевую морскую звезду, греющуюся на солнце. Щёлочки глаз осторожно разошлись, прищурились на свет и снова сомкнулись двумя довольными полумесяцами гладкой кожи.

А потом им показалось, что он попросту _растаял_ на месте: щупальца стремительно расширились и истончились, и весь он сделался мягким и плоским, как счастливый блинчик в тепле.

— Ого, кто-то явно разобрался во всём, что касается отпуска. — Тони улыбнулся, оглядев разлившиеся вокруг щупальца, впитывающие тепло солнца и нагретого камня.

Чтобы не отставать от неофита, он вынес из кладовой пару шезлонгов, к ним подушки и стол, и вскоре оборудовал недурной уголок для людей, которые не считали твердокаменный пол отличным местом для принятия солнечных ванн.

Когда он с удовлетворением хорошо потрудившегося человека вытянулся в кресле с ледяным пивом в руке, с тёмными очками на носу и ногами, задранными вверх, в дверях показался Стив, гружёный подносом, полным закусок. Его футболка потерялась где-то по пути, и солнечный свет творил с его торсом что-то абсолютно греховное. При его появлении Тони с трудом сдержал порыв протереть глаза. Вместо этого он наклонил голову и оценивающе сощурился поверх очков.

— Господи, Роджерс. Да ты угроза для почтенного общества.

— Просто пытаюсь разобраться во всём, что касается отпуска, — парировал Стив с невинной улыбкой, откидываясь на спинку своего шезлонга и закладывая руки за голову. Заодно красуясь внушительными бицепсами и до странного милыми пучками светло-песочных волос в подмышках.

— Да-да, я так и понял. — Тони улёгся обратно и поскорее закрыл глаза. Бережёного бог бережет, и всё такое.

Некоторое время они потягивали пиво, жевали орехи и фрукты, которые Стив отыскал на кухне, болтали и бездельничали на солнышке. Пока Тони не огляделся и внезапно не понял, что они остались одни на террасе.

— Хей! — он резко сел и поспешно осмотрелся внимательней. — Баки?

— Вон он. — Стив тоже сел и теперь указывал на ограждение из стекла и металла у края террасы. Тони успел заметить только кончики нескольких щупов, соскользнувших за стеклом вниз и пропавших из вида.

— Дерьмо! — он вскочил с кресла так быстро, как только мог без риска сломать себе что-нибудь, и бросился к перилам. Когда он свесился через край, увидел лишь обрыв и волны, разбивавшиеся о камни далеко внизу. По крайней мере, сначала. Затем взгляд выхватил знакомые плавные движения — Баки неуклонно спускался.

— Баки!

Единственным ответом на встревоженный зов стал небрежный взмах щупальцем.

— Окей. Это плохо. — отступив на шаг, Тони зарылся обеими руками в волосы, озираясь в поисках чего-нибудь, что могло бы помочь в извлечении Баки оттуда. — Он пропадёт, если упадет в океан.

— По правде говоря, — заметил Стив, всё ещё перегнувшийся через перила, — не похоже, что он может упасть.

— Ты не знаешь наверняка!

— Нет конечно, но, Тони, ты хоть раз видел, чтобы он падал дома? Откуда-нибудь? — по мнению Тони, взгляд, брошенный Стивом через плечо, был слишком — возмутительно! — спокойным. Если кто тут и должен не находить себе места из-за возможного падения Баки, так это Стив! 

— Здесь всё иначе! Кто знает, что там внизу? — он дёрнул себя за волосы, развернулся и вбежал внутрь. Оставалось только одно.

— Тони!

— Сейчас вернусь!

И он вернулся, только не на террасу, с которой Стив продолжал наблюдение. Нет, он пронёсся в воздухе с другой стороны обрыва, где мастерская выходила на дорогу. Да, теперь бо́льшая часть костюмов перебазировалась в Нью-Йорк, но первая настоящая броня Железного Человека была собрана здесь, в Малибу, и никуда отсюда не делась. Здесь был её дом.

В конце концов, и старая модель годилась для спасательной операции.

Отыскать Баки с помощью интерфейса шлема было намного быстрее, чем просто глазами. Теперь Тони мог увеличить то место, где его клубок щупалец пробирался по крутому каменистому спуску всё ближе к бурлящей воде, бездумно бившейся о подножие скалы. Тони медленно, чтобы Баки не упал попросту от испуга, подлетел ближе.

— Привет, Клубочек. — слегка металлический звук его голоса из динамиков костюма заставил Баки застыть на месте. Что для начала было уже неплохо. — Куда ты собрался?

Тони видел, как оба глаза Баки открылись и уставились на него. Они моргнули раз, другой, затем два щупальца отделились от камня, к которому лепились каким-то непостижимым образом (Тони до сих пор не выяснил, как Баки с его совершенно гладкой кожей удавалось так прочно закрепляться на любой поверхности), и с любопытством потянулись к Железному Человеку, зависшему в воздухе на расстоянии десяти футов.

Похоже, Баки разом забыл свою скалолазную авантюру: взгляд не отрывался от Тони, и вслед за первой ещё пара конечностей потянулась в его сторону, нетерпеливо подёргивая кончиками очень похоже на _«иди сюда»_ , что Тони определил как баки-версию подзывающих рук. Так что он ещё немного приблизился, радуясь, что отвлёк Баки от опасной затеи.

Когда он оказался достаточно близко, одно из щупалец с неуверенным любопытством похлопало по его нагрудной пластине. Широко открытые глаза неотрывно смотрели на шлем Тони.

— Ага, это я здесь, Бак. — Тони понял, что хотя тот и наблюдал его работу над частями костюмов и видел некоторые из них, выставленные в мастерской Башни, он вообще-то не удосужился объяснить Баки, что он и есть Железный Человек. И что это значит. — Давай побережём моё бедное хрупкое сердце и вернёмся вместе наверх? Врать не буду, это местечко меня самую малость пугает. Или не малость. Без разницы.

Взгляд Баки немного смягчились в чём-то, похожем на понимание. Он оплёл щупальцами шею, плечи и талию костюма, чтобы полностью отделиться от скалы и прижаться к покрытой металлом груди Тони.

В костюме Баки казался совсем лёгким.

— Спасибо, — выдохнул Тони. — Порядок. Свистать всех наверх.

Он не стартовал свечой, как сделал бы в одиночку, но всё же дал на репульсоры достаточно мощности, чтобы заставить Баки моргать и щуриться от ветра, крепче сжимая щупальца вокруг брони. Тем не менее, Баки не спрятал глаза и смотрел на мелькающий мир с долей удивления. И когда сапоги Тони коснулись террасы, где Стив поджидал их с озабоченным хмурым лицом, Баки выглядел так, будто не прочь прокатиться ещё.

Тони поднял лицевую панель и улыбнулся ему:

— Окей, дружище, мне нужно, чтобы ты слез на минутку. Иначе я не выберусь из этой штуки.

Баки, ещё распластанный по нагрудной пластине, с каким-то восторженным трепетом заглянул ему в лицо, затем послушно стёк по передней части костюма на пол и на пару футов подался назад — достаточно, чтобы Тони скомандовал броне развернуться и выступил из неё. Он сразу шагнул к Баки и присел на корточки, широко раскидывая руки, а тот немедленно бросился к нему. Несколько щупалец обвились вокруг плеч, но большей частью своего веса Баки опирался на остальные, приподнимаясь над полом, как маленький ребёнок, тянущийся обнять взрослого. Баки едва заметно трясло, пока кончики щупалец похлопывали Тони по спине, гладили волосы, будто он хотел убедиться, что это действительно Тони. И по-прежнему цельным куском.

Может быть, Тони был здесь не единственный, кто немного струхнул.

— Эй, — прошептал Тони, двигая руками, чтобы обоюдоуспокаивающе поглаживать Баки, — мы в порядке. Всё хорошо. Ты только заставил меня поволноваться.

Баки медленно отстранился, печально обвисая, и посмотрел на него большими глазами с явно сожалеющим видом.

— Всё в порядке, — подбодрил его Тони со слегка вымученной улыбкой. — И всё же, зачем тебя туда понесло?

Баки моргнул. Поднял щупальце, немного вытянул в воздухе, затем согнул под прямым углом и «нырнул» им отвесно вниз, где самым кончиком аккуратно постучал по полу.

У Тони ушло на расшифровку не больше секунды.

— Ты хотел потрогать воду.

Баки качнулся всем телом в своей версии кивка.

— Да, точно, само собой. — глубоко вздохнув, Тони потёр лицо руками, а затем уже гораздо живее улыбнулся нервно ожидающей куче щупалец. — Что ж, я могу с этим помочь. Просто подожди здесь минутку? Окей? И никаких залезаний куда-либо до моего возвращения.

Ещё кивок, на сей раз быстрее и немного нетерпеливее.

Когда Тони поднял глаза, готовый ринуться в особняк, обнаружил, что Стив смотрит на него, вопросительно приподняв бровь.

— Ага, вообще-то дельное замечание, — выпалил Тони, как будто Стив что-то сказал. Что заставило и вторую песочную бровь уползти высоко на лоб вслед за первой. — Роджерс, идёшь со мной.

Он рванул вперёд, схватив Стива за запястье и энергично буксируя его за собой.

— Напоминаю, никакого лазанья! — бросил Тони через плечо перед тем, как они исчезли в доме.

Таким манером они добрались до площадки перед спальнями, где Стив наконец притормозил его, аккуратно дёрнув. Или аккуратно по меркам суперсолдата. Спешивший Тони был остановлен так резко, что опрокинулся назад и впечатался в грудь Стива. Который всё так же пребывал без рубашки. Чёрт возьми.

Посмеиваясь, Стив взял Тони за плечи — для начала чтобы удержать на ногах, а затем поставить к себе лицом. 

— Итак, Шлемоголовый, каков будет план?

Тони чуток растерялся, пытаясь решить, что именно на такой сверхмалой дистанции отвлекает сильнее: ласково-ироничное выражение лица Стива или его прекрасно развитые грудные мышцы. Честно говоря, это был трудный выбор. 

— А?.. О, точно. Я решил, мы пойдем поплавать в бассейне. Вода для Баки и никакого смертельного лазания.

— Неплохо звучит.

Поняв, что кроме как стоять и радостно сиять от того, что его план одобрили, другой реакции Тони не последует, Стив открыто расхохотался и чуть встряхнул его за плечи, разворачивая к дверям хозяйской спальни.

— Ступай переодеваться, Тони.

Тони полагал, что вообще-то уложился в какие-то пару минут, но когда он перерыл все чемоданы в поисках шорт, а затем вступил с самим собой в короткую, но бурную дискуссию о том, стоит ли надевать майку (в последний момент доводы против перевесили), и вышел наружу, на террасе обнаружился терпеливо ожидающий Стив. Ну разумеется, правильный Роджерс наверняка разложил все вещи по стопочкам сразу, как ему показали комнату, как же иначе.

Баки собрался расслабленными витками у ног Стива, с одним щупальцем, протянутым к ближайшей лодыжке, чтобы держаться за неё в поисках подбадривающего физического контакта. Вероятно, он был доволен скудным количеством одежды на людях. Несмотря на то, что он почти преодолел отвращение к одежде, он всё же определенно предпочитал прикосновения кожа-к-коже.

— Ладно, приступим. — подойдя к ним, Тони потер руки. — Стив, как насчёт подбросить Бакса до места? Не думаю, что моим стариковским коленям пойдёт на пользу таскание его по лестнице.

— Нашёл старика, — фыркнул Стив, но при этом протянул руку Баки, показывая, что совершенно не прочь поработать носильщиком.

Тони заметил, что Баки в эти дни открывал глаза всё чаще и чаще, главным образом для для общения с помощью взглядов и выражений. Вот сейчас они сузились, когда тот перевёл взгляд с Тони на Стива, явно задаваясь вопросом, что затеяли эти двое. Но Баки без колебаний вытянул щуп, чтобы принять протянутую руку и снова забраться Стиву на спину.

— Увидишь на месте, — весело пообещал Тони, затем повернулся и повёл их вниз по лестнице, огибающей большую часть особняка, на нижнюю террасу с бассейном.

Как только они вышли на террасу и Баки завидел бассейн, глаза у него сделались как два блюдца. Он весь растёкся по Стиву, от возбуждения экстатически подёргивая в воздухе свободными щупальцами. 

Баки так поспешно отстыковался от своего "транспорта", что почти _упал._ Конечно, только с высоты бедра Стива до камня террасы, и мгновенно перекатом скользнул вперёд, заторопившись к воде, но Тони всё равно пронзил Стива _что я тебе говорил?!_ взглядом. В ответ последовало лишь невозмутимое пожатие монументальными плечами, но Тони был слишком занят поведением Баки, чтобы отстаивать свою точку зрения.

Тем временем Баки растянулся так длинно, как только мог вдоль бассейна — который, признавал Тони, хотя был и не шириной с Гавайи по утверждению некоторых, но всё же определённо _впечатляюще_ длинным, — и свесился с бортика как можно дальше, чтобы поглядеть на поверхность голубой воды. Баки был плоским и явно довольным, и надёжно державшимся даже на такой полированной плитке.

Увлечённый ожиданием следующего действия Баки, Тони не заметил, как Стив отошёл. Так что внезапное движение, когда тот грациозно нырнул в бассейн, войдя в воду почти без всплеска, едва не заставило его вздрогнуть.

Когда ныряльщик всплыл на поверхность, Тони скрестил руки на груди и изо всех сил неодобрительно нахмурился. Хотя, вероятно, бо́льшая часть производимого впечатления была безнадёжно испорчена улыбкой, пытавшейся скрутить углы губ.

— Серьёзно, Роджерс?

— Чего? — Стив обеими руками зачесал назад облепившие лоб мокрые волосы и ухмыльнулся, уже даже не пытаясь сохранять невинный вид. — Вода для Баки и никакого лазания. — он так и лучился самодовольством, когда повторял слова Тони.

— Угроза, — пробурчал Тони.

Затем он отвлёкся на щупальце, обвившее его голень в безмолвной просьбе-пожатии. Посмотрел вниз и встретил проникновенный взгляд больших серо-голубых глаз. Три тёмно-серых щупальца попеременно показывали на воду, а ещё три нетерпеливо изображали «приставучие ручки», теребя его за ногу.

— Само собой, приятель. — он подошел к бортику, сел и затем соскользнул в воду, потому что он не был каким-то там _что вообще за штука такая, парашют?_ -выпендрёжником. Коснувшись ногами дна, радостно выдохнул от ощущения, как вода обнимает его до груди. Вода была достаточно прохладной, чтобы бодрить, но вполне приятной. Идеально. Ему потребовалось несколько лет, чтобы снова начать чувствовать себя комфортно в бассейне, и теперь он был счастлив, что может наслаждаться этим времяпрепровождением в полной мере. Хотя его по-прежнему напрягало, если голова оказывалась под водой, но всё остальное было здорово.

Двигаясь медленно и плавно из-за сопротивления воды, Тони побрёл туда, где ждал Баки. Краем глаза он засёк Стива, плывущего на спине, расслабленного и довольного тем, что дал им минутку.

— Готов показать этому настоящий плюх?

Баки немедленно свесил щупальце с края бассейна, осторожно погрузив кончик в воду. И это определённо было умно́. Они в точности не знали, что хлор сделает с его кожей.

Когда Баки вытащил щупальце из воды, Тони заволновался, что у него плохая реакция, но тот просто поднял мокрый кончик туда, где мог его видеть. Баки с любопытством изучал, как от воды его кожа становится темней и блестящей, тёр щупальце о себя, чтобы почувствовать незнакомую влажность. А потом быстро сунул его обратно, на сей раз поглубже, так что Тони перестал беспокоиться. Обладая множеством острых чувств, Баки сразу бы распознал опасность, будь она там.

Баки окунул еще несколько щупалец в бассейн. Сначала пришло ощущение текучей плотной прохлады, мягко сжимающей со всех сторон. Затем он поднял одно щупальце назад в воздух, чтобы проделать то, о чём говорил Тони: как следует шлёпнуть широким кончиком по воде.

Слегка отплевываясь, Тони стёр капли с лица и обнаружил, что огромные глаза Баки улыбаются ему.

— И это вся благодарность, что мне достаётся? — но он смеялся, говоря это, и то, как Баки пошёл рябью от радости, давало понять, что шутка удалась. — Придурок.

На мгновение глаза Баки расширились от чего-то, что могло быть потрясением. Но оно промелькнуло так быстро, что Тони не понял, что это было и почему. Затем глаза Баки снова превратились в счастливые полумесяцы, и он потянулся к рукам и плечам Тони, явно желая присоединиться к нему в воде и ища поддержки, чтобы спуститься.

— Да, вот так. — Тони радостно обхватил его, пока тот соскальзывал в бассейн. В воде Баки был для него достаточно лёгким, чтобы держать без усилий. — Отличное чувство, ага?

Баки снова пошёл рябью и напыжился в довольном согласии. Он ещё немного поплескал вокруг них сразу несколькими щупальцами — вероятно, просто потому, что ему нравились ощущения и звук, а также то, как солнечный свет сверкал в брызгах. Это было всё равно что наблюдать за маленьким ребёнком, впервые обнаружившим воду, и Тони подумалось, что так оно и есть. Конечно, Баки имел какие-то воспоминания из человеческой жизни, от которой произошёл, но самому ему было не больше года. В конце концов, нельзя же всерьёз считать жизнью десятилетия, потерянные в крио.

Глядя, как Баки играет в бассейне, Тони был вынужден проглотить комок в горле. Он попробовал было списать жжение в глазах на летящую воду, но он действительно ощущал глубокое облегчение, что Гидре, несмотря на все их старания, не удалось превратить того во что-то тёмное и искажённое. Даже генетически связанный с давно умершим человеком _этот_ Баки был новой, невинной душой и заслуживал возможность оставаться таким.

Спустя некоторое время к ним подплыл Стив и отважно позволил Баки с восторгом плескать воду себе в лицо.

Они попытались научить Баки плавать, но из чего бы ни состояло его тело, оно явно не отличалось плавучестью, поэтому они по очереди катали его по бассейну, пока оба не сошлись во мнении, что наступило время обеда. Во всяком случае, Тони начинал отменно халтурить, срезая углы.

Стив снова удостоился чести нести Баки, теперь обратно в дом. Но на сей раз Баки не был всеми щупальцами «за». Едва он сообразил, что «время обеда» означает необходимость покинуть бассейн, он стянулся, жёсткий и недовольный, и ухватился за металлические поручни лесенки, когда Стив полез по ней из воды. Удерживающие щупальца растягивались, как резиновые, пока Стив поднимался, но не хотели сдаваться.

— Баки, ты можешь вернуться сюда завтра, — остановившись, пообещал ему Стив. — Да, Тони?

— Разумеется. А сейчас уже темнеет, в потёмках в воде будет не так хорошо.

Баки на спине Стива сильнее сжался в плотный маленький ком и даже зажмурился в знак протеста. Но в конце концов расплёл хватку на поручнях и свернувшись надулся.

К счастью, Баки было несвойственно киснуть подолгу. Когда они вернулись в дом, он отправился изучать остальные комнаты, пока люди готовили себе ужин. И когда Тони добрался до спальни, намереваясь упасть и уснуть, в недрах постели как обычно обнаружился с комфортом устроившийся Баки, готовый тут же обвиться вокруг человека и всю ночь тесно и нежно прижимать к себе. 

Зато утреннее пробуждение пошло совсем не по плану.

Тони перевернулся на спину и лениво потянулся между мягкими простынями, прежде чем понял, что не так. Он моргнул и в замешательстве уставился в потолок.

Не было ни держащих его щупалец, ни отформованного под него прохладного гладкого тела. Да он же совсем один в своей постели, и это ощущалось так ужасно _неправильно,_ что на мгновение он почувствовал себя выбитым из колеи.

Хотя не так давно засыпание и пробуждение в одиночестве было нормой, теперь привычный порядок полетел кувырком.

Тони откинул одеяло и сел, чтобы осмотреть комнату. Она ожидаемо оказалась такой же пустой, как постель. Однако это заставило его ещё сильнее напрячься, что что-то не так.

Он встряхнулся, натянул свободные лёгкие пижамные штаны и поспешил вниз, где насыщенный дымный аромат жарившегося бекона сказал ему, что Стив уже бодрствует и готовит им завтрак. Ну, по крайней мере, этот пункт выполнялся в точности как всегда.

— Эй, Кэп.

— Утречко, Шлемоголовый. — Стив даже не повернулся от плиты, хотя, должно быть, услышал Тони за милю. Он опять был безрубашечный. По мнению Тони, жарка бекона топлесс в рейтинге потенциально самоубийственных штук занимала место сразу после прыжков с самолёта без парашюта.

— Вы случайно не видели здесь существо с щупальцами? Мне кажется, моё куда-то пропало.

На это Стив улыбнуться ему через плечо. Похоже, он хотел превратить вопрос в какую-то внезапную шутку — наподобие той, от которой Тони чуть не захлебнулся кофе за несколько дней до того, как узнал Стива получше и понял, что этот тип тот ещё _злостный тролль_ , — но затем заметил выражение лица Тони, которое внезапно сделалось серьёзным и обеспокоенным.

— Нет, точно не видел.

Тони сглотнул. 

— ДЖАРВИС?

— Сэр, Баки покинул здание около получаса назад. Судя по направлению, в котором он двигался, предполагаю, что он направлялся в...

— ...бассейн, — простонал Тони, прежде чем ДЖАРВИС произнес роковое слово. Конечно. Он должен был догадаться.

— Именно так, сэр.

Стив снова улыбнулся и махнул рукой:

— Сходи за ним. Завтрак почти готов.

Быстро кивнув на это, Тони развернулся на пятках, поспешно вышел и помчался вниз по лестнице к бассейну, перескакивая по пять ступеней за раз.

Ещё до того, как он выбежал на террасу, в глаза бросилось тёмное пятно под водой, при виде которого он запнулся и едва не полетел с последних ступеней.

Баки, обладавший плавучестью средних размеров камня, предсказуемо находился на дне. Спокойная прозрачная вода и утренний солнечный свет позволяли легко увидеть, что он растопырился там, как морская звезда. И, похоже, не двигался.

— Баки!

Никакой реакции. _Возможно_ , Баки попросту его не слышал оттуда, но Тони не хотел никаких грёбаных допущений.

Не колеблясь ни секунды, он бросился к краю и спрыгнул прямо на глубину. Сейчас объятья воды ничуть не расслабляли, хуже того, она сомкнулась над его головой. В покрытой шрамами груди сердце забилось с панической бешеной скоростью, и часть Тони хотела коснуться дна ровно настолько, чтобы скорее оттолкнуться и вынырнуть к воздуху, _боже, он не может дышать, что, если он не сможет подняться, он тонет..._

Усилием воли он отбросил страх в сторону, заставил себя открыть глаза, не обращая внимания на то, как их защипало от хлора, и на светло-голубом дне бассейна разглядел тёмное расплывчатое пятно Баки .

Спасение _Баки_ от утопления стоило минутной паники. Он знал, что его собственный страх перед окунанием с головой был иррациональным, сейчас ему ничего не грозило. В конце концов, он преотлично мог всплыть на поверхность. Ничто не удерживало его.

Но Баки не умел плавать. Он застрял там.

Один, два, три гребка потребовались, чтобы достичь дна и Баки. Тони потянулся к нему, намереваясь подхватить и тащить вверх, но на половине движения его рук коснулись и обвились щупальца. Из-за размытого зрения Тони не заметил, как Баки двигался ему навстречу, и неожиданное прикосновение напугало его до чёртиков и одновременно наполнило диким облегчением.

Он не опоздал.

В свою очередь крепко сжав пару щупалец, Тони упёрся подошвами в плитку и с усилием оттолкнулся, заработав ногами, стремясь вверх. В воде вес Баки был почти неощутим, так что Тони вынырнул без труда, сделал несколько отчаянных вдохов, наполняя воздухом горящие лёгкие, проморгался и сразу неловко погрёб к ближайшей лестнице. Только там он отпустил Баки, чтобы свободной рукой ухватиться за поручни и хоть немного приподнять его из воды.

— Бак? Боже мой, ты живой? Пожалуйста, будь живым, ты же шевелился, я видел, так что не вздумай нахрен помереть, я не могу...

Широко распахнувшиеся глаза Баки оборвали становящийся всё более и более отчаянным бессвязный поток слов. Баки тоже смотрел с тревогой, но Тони не знал, была она вызвана паникой из-за того, что тот едва не утонул, или чем-то ещё. Мокрые щупальца оплели его спину и плечи, нервно поглаживая мокрые волосы, откинули их со лба, когда Баки заметил, как вода капает ему на глаза, вынуждая моргать.

— Тони? — у края бассейна стоял Стив. Должно быть, он слышал его крик и прибежал выяснить, что случилось. — У вас всё хорошо?

— Угу, думаю, мы в порядке, — пропыхтел Тони, внезапно ощутив себя дрожащим и слабым, как котёнок, когда адреналин в мускулах выдохся, унеся все силы с собой. Внезапно держаться за лестницу и одновременно держать Баки оказалось чем-то далеко за пределами возможного. — Не мог бы ты... э-э-э...

Не давая Тони выдавить из себя неудобную просьбу, Стив стремительно обогнул угол бассейна и зашагал к ним.

— Понял тебя. — у лестницы он опустился на колено, одной рукой взялся за перила, второй, наклонившись, обхватил Тони поперёк груди, прижав к нему Баки, и поднял обоих прямо из воды. Как будто они ничего не весили.

Он сразу поставил Тони на ноги, но не отпустил, — к счастью, потому что сейчас колени Тони без шуток ни на что не годились.

По видимому, Баки был полностью «за», потому что мгновенно ухватился и за Стива, прижимая его к мокрой спине Тони так, чтобы обнимать обоих одновременно.

— Господи, — Тони виском ощутил выдох Стива. — Что тут случилось?

Слегка дрожа, Тони пытался подобрать слова. 

— Нашёл его на дне.

— Дерьмо. — какое всеописывающее слово, подумалось Тони. — Хорошо, давайте вернёмся под крышу, чтобы Баки мог рассказать, что случилось.

Грустные серо-голубые глаза моргнули на них от груди Тони. Тони вздохнул:

— Да, так и поступим.

Баки послушно перелез Стиву на спину, снова изобразив рюкзак, Стив приобнял Тони за плечи, Тони устроил руку на его талии, и таким манером троица благополучно преодолела длинную лестницу и ввалилась на кухню. Однако Стив, не задерживаясь, направил их дальше, в ближайшую ванную комнату.

Там он схватил полотенце с полки, встряхнул его свободной рукой, развернул Тони и усадил на крышку унитаза. Освободив обе руки, осторожно вытер ему волосы, промокнул капли воды с плеч, рук и груди, но застопорился, дойдя до промокших штанов. Влажная ткань ничего не скрывала, и только слепой не заметил бы, что под штанами на Тони ничего нет.

— Я... гм... полагаю, мы должны снять их, — пояснил Стив, нежно алея ушами, неловко накинул слегка повлажневшее полотенце на колени Тони и зачем-то одёрнул складки.

Тот только фыркнул, слишком измученный, чтобы смутиться. Вероятно, он наверстает это пото́м. 

— Угу. — он вздохнул, неподъёмными руками обернул полотенце вокруг талии, чтобы встать и с неуклюжей застенчивой помощью Стива стянуть наконец холодно облипающие штаны. Тони мысленно согласился, что без них стало куда лучше. 

Со своего наблюдательного пункта на спине Стива Баки через его плечо напряжённо и настороженно следил за их действиями.

Они вернулись на кухню. Тони ещё опирался на Стива, хотя чувствовал, что ноги дрожат меньше. У стола Тони позволил себе рухнуть на стул, а Стив жестом велел Баки слезть со спины и перебраться на стол.

Медленно, очень медленно Баки сделал, что просили. Попутно он осторожно отодвинул столовое серебро, которое Стив успел разложить к завтраку. А потом он посмотрел на них мягким влажным щенячьим взглядом и жестом вызвал клавиатуру.

ПРОСТИТЕ, отстучал он, хотя в объяснении не было нужды, с таким опустошением он съёжился, оседая на полированной столешнице. ПРОСТИТЕ ПРОСТИТЕ ПРОСТИТЕ

— Эй. — Тони наклонился вперёд, опираясь локтем о край стола, а другой рукой обнимая напряжённого горбиком Баки. — Я не сержусь, окей? Ты просто напугал там меня до усрачки. Я подумал, что ты... что тебя... — в глазах снова закололо и Тони пришлось сморгнуть. Чёртова вода из бассейна. Да. — Пожалуйста, никогда не делай так больше, ага?

Баки под его рукой взволнованно кивнул в знак согласия и даже потерся о неё, как ласковый кот. МНЕ НРАВИЛАСЬ ВОДА, с раскаянием написал он.

— Я знаю, — прошептал Тони. — И ничто не мешает нам снова пойти плавать. Обещаю. Но в следующий раз возьми меня с собой, ладно? Избавь меня от панической атаки.

Ещё раз быстро кивнув, Баки начал понемногу успокаиваться, смягчаясь и расползаясь по столу.

— Тони сказал, ты был на дне, — заговорил Стив. — Как ты там дышал?

Озадаченно моргнув, Баки сделал нечёткое волнообразное движение, которое могло быть чем-то вроде пожатия плечами. ДЫШАЛ?

Тони сдавленно выкашлял поражённый смешок. 

— Чтоб меня!.. Конечно, ты и не дышишь — идёт в комплекте с "не ешь" и "не спишь". Чёрт побери, я должен был догадаться. — его нервное хихиканье постепенно всё больше походило на всхлипывания от ужасного облегчения. Тони медленно кренился вперёд, пока не впечатался лбом в податливую мягкость тела Баки. — Мне. Нужно. Выпить.

— Нет, не нужно, — решил Стив и взъерошил рукой его влажные волосы. — У меня найдётся кое-что получше.

Он отошёл, послышалось какое-то шарканье и грохот. Затем Тони мягко ткнули в плечо, чтобы заставить снова сесть ровно, и перед ним волшебным образом возникла тарелка с жареным беконом и омлетом.

— Немного зажаристей, чем я рассчитывал, но всё ещё очень неплохо.

Пока Тони заторможенно созерцал свой завтрак, справа показалось одно из щупалец Баки. Подающее вилку.

Кривовато улыбнувшись огромным глазам, смотрящим на него полным сожаления взглядом, он взял столовый прибор.

— Спасибо, дружище.

И угу, еда оказалась более чем просто «неплохо».

После того, как они поели и Тони сменил полотенце на более приличную одежду, облачившись в футболку и какие-то спортивные штаны (да, и нижнее бельё не забыл, спасибо большое), он обнаружил, что топчется неприкаянный посреди холла у подножия лестницы. Уже не знающий, чем бы заняться в остаток дня. Его ещё потряхивало, и он, честно говоря, не ощущал в себе сил, с которыми мог бы собраться. 

Тони был без понятия, как долго он там проторчал, когда Стив с рюкзаком-Баки нашли его.

— Хей, вот ты где. — Стив улыбнулся, обнял Тони за плечи и повёл прочь.

— И куда мы направились? — Тони не возражал, просто шёл рядом.

— Я пришёл к выводу, что мы все уже достаточно наприключались снаружи, и подумал, что нам следует просто оставаться внутри и заниматься ничегонеделаньем до конца дня.

— В самом деле? — Тони скептически сощурился на него. — Кто ты такой и куда делся Стив Роджерс?

— Он в отпуске, — невозмутимо заявил Стив и ухмыльнулся как настоящий засранец.

Тони фыркнул:

— Туше́, Капитан.

И вот так они втроём оказались на гигантском диване перед самым большим телеэкраном особняка, показывавшим расширенную версию «Властелина колец», просто потому, что это было спокойно и знакомо.

По крайней мере, Тони и Стиву. Баки видел всё это впервые и, как и ожидалось, был крайне взволнован битвой с огромным щупальцевым монстром у врат Мории.

— Хорошо, что ты не настолько большой, — заметил Тони, дразняще тыкая в тело Баки, укрывавшее его колени, и глядя, как палец погружается на две фаланги. — О диванных обнимашках точно пришлось бы забыть.

Баки всколыхнулся и жестом _«о, да заткнись, ты»_ припечатал его губы сплющенным кончиком щупальца, но Тони лишь усмехнулся из-под него.

— А он прав, Бак. — весело отозвался Стив. Он сидел рядом с ними, устроив длинные ноги на журнальном столике. — Ты бы определённо остался ни с чем.

В этот момент Тони понял, что Стив не только развеселился. Под внешней весёлостью сквозило что-то тоскливое, едва уловимое, но оно было.

Похоже, это заметил не один он, потому что Баки на мгновение замер на нём. Затем отнял щупальце от губ Тони и ёрзая сполз с его коленей на сиденье между ним и Стивом. Половина его многочисленных конечностей по-прежнему надёжно свивалась кольцами вокруг Тони, а оставшимися он потянулся к Стиву — поначалу нерешительно, но когда тот только удивлённо моргнул, Баки энергично придвинулся и так же плотно обернул и солдата.

Выполнив миссию, он шлёпнулся на подушку и расплылся счастливой лужицей. Глаза сузились в довольные щёлочки и направились на экран.

Тони пару секунд в замешательстве смотрел на него. Затем поднял глаза и встретил взгляд Стива, который тоже рассматривал Баки, прежде чем покоситься на Тони. Открытый, чуть уязвимый взгляд, но полный осторожной надежды.

— Ага, — протянул Тони, расслабленно откинувшись на сиденье, похлопал лежащее на его груди щупальце и улыбнулся Стиву: — Потому что никто не должен оставаться ни с чем.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Неполный и неупорядоченный список вещей, которые нравятся Баки.

**Ночи кино**

С того первого раза, когда Баки по-настоящему приблизился и сблизился с Тони, он подсел на ночи кино. Сами по себе фильмы редко вызывали у него интерес: они насыщали только зрение и слух, пока остальные чувства вовсю отвлекали его от показываемых историй, зачастую слишком надуманных. Чаще всего он предпочитал сосредоточиться на другой составляющей ночного кино — на обнимании.

Если они были вдвоём, он по обыкновению проводил ночь на диване в роли одеяла Тони, слушая его беглые комментарии к фильму и растекаясь в волнистую лужицу удовольствия под поглаживающими руками.

Если они были с компанией? Ну, по правде сказать, почти ничего не менялось. С большинством из команды Баки не было так же уютно, как с одним Тони, хотя он больше от них не скрывался.

Стив был одним исключением. После дня в Малибу, проведённого вместе на диване, Баки запросто прикасался и к нему тоже. Стив редко заговаривал во время просмотра, но у него были очень умные руки, и кончики его пальцев рассеянно вычерчивали сложные узоры спиралей и звёзд на коже Баки, пока тот не погружался в подобие транса — настолько, что остальные сенсорные сигналы на время почти исчезали.

Баки подумал, что если бы он мог засыпать, это было бы ближе всего к состоянию сна.

Другим исключением стал Питер. Любознательный и бесстрашный, мальчик с первой встречи заставлял Баки проявлять те же качества. Но, серьёзно, обниматься с Питером было невозможно. В отличие от взрослых, его кости словно гудели от неугомонной энергии, чтобы сидеть смирно и делать по одному делу за раз. Сев, он беспрестанно ёрзал, а иногда и вовсе не мог усидеть и взбирался на спинку или шлёпался на пол.

Часто его внимание делилось между фильмом и книгой или, когда снова начались занятия в школе, стопкой домашних заданий. Баки, которого всё равно не увлекал сюжет на экране, присоединялся к нему. Повиснув на спинке сиденья Питера, читал через его плечо, пополнял словарный запас испанского и восхищался математикой, которая казалась Баки потусторонней.

Итого, отсутствие объятий не мешало Баки играть с непослушными вихрами Питера, а тот во время чтения часто забавлялся одним из щупалец, рассеянно крутя его в пальцах или сжимая неожиданно сильной ладонью.

— Чувачок, Баки тебе не антистрессовый мячик, — заметил Тони в первый раз, когда это случилось, по большей части позабавленный, но взгляд, который он бросил на Баки, показал, что он моментально прекратит это, если заметит, что тому хоть чуть-чуть неудобно.

— Конечно, как скажете, мистер Старк, — пробормотал Питер, не отрывая глаз от страницы учебника истории, вероятно, не слыша ни слова из сказанного. И сейчас же продолжил машинально сжимать щупальце в руке.

Баки не возражал. В некотором роде, это было заземлением и для него. Дать своим чувствам точку фокуса.

Так что он просто вытянулся вдоль спинки дивана, чтобы потрепать Тони по щеке, показывая, что ему хорошо и что это превратилось в новую правильность.

Баки одобрил.

**Джеймс Роудс**

Признаться, начали они не с той ноги.

Роудс появился незваным и отыскал Тони и Баки в мастерской, где Тони улучшал свой костюм. Баки раскинулся на рабочем столе, посильно «помогая»: то протягивая щупальце, чтобы подтолкнуть маленькую голографическую модель Железного человека, заставляя её вращаться в воздухе, то скидывая металлический мусор на пол, где его подбирали Дубина и Ты.

Когда двери разошлись, Тони и Баки синхронно обернулись посмотреть, кто пришёл.

Баки обнаружил, что слегка встревожился, столкнувшись с совершенно незнакомым человеком впервые за долгое время. Который имел опасно тёмно-хмурый вид и выглядел очень готовым выхватить пистолет.

Единственным, что не дало Баки перейти к ответной угрозе, было то обстоятельство, что Тони крутнулся и выскочил из кресла с широко раскинутыми руками, всем телом излучив удовольствие при виде человека, который только что переступил порог их прибежища. Но затем и он уловил повисшую в воздухе враждебность и притормозил свой порыв поприветствовать посетителя, нерешительно качнувшись на пятках.

— Хей, Роуди?

— Тони. — голос мужчины был напряжённым. — Что это?

— А?.. — Тони на мгновение оказался искренне сбит с толку, а затем его взгляд упал на Баки, плотно скучковавшегося на столе. — О! — Он повернулся к новоприбывшему. — Я же сказал тебе, у меня новый сосед по комнате, верно?

— Но как-то забыл упомянуть, что новый сосед по комнате — монстр с щупальцами? — человек хотя и не преисполнился безмятежности в тот же момент, но его напряжение, до сих пор остро щетинившееся в сторону Баки, слегка сгладилось.

— Кстати, об этом... — Тони потер шею сзади, слегка скривившись. — Мы стараемся держаться подальше от М-слова. Это вроде как грубо.

Человек с непередаваемым выражением уставился на Тони, повторяя про себя слово «грубо», потом покачал головой и со звонким шлепком уронил лицо в руки. Когда он снова поднял глаза, его выражение немного смягчилось и что-то отдаленно напоминающее улыбку забрезжило на губах.

— Так. Значит, новый сосед?

Тони чуть подскочил, подброшенный новым витком возбуждения.

— Н-да, — коротко подтвердил он, напирая на «н». — Двигай сюда и поздоровайся с Баки. Он тоже классный. Вы прекрасно поладите.

И каким-то образом у них получилось.

Роудс неохотно подошёл к столу и после поощрительного тычка со стороны Тони стоически протянул руку. Баки медленно, осторожно, но неуклонно обернул её и встряхнул.

Тони, перебивая сам себя и нетерпеливо жестикулируя, посвятил Роудса в историю появления Баки в Башне и расписал, как здорово он поладил с командой.

После того, как ближе к полудню Тони зазвал их обоих в пентхаус перекусить и побездельничать на диване, Роудс до самого вечера с некоторой настороженностью присматривался к Баки. Но время шло, и сначала он наблюдал, как Баки лазил по кухне, открывая шкафы и ящики, чтобы передать Тони кухонные принадлежности и тарелки для пасты и томатного соуса, затем идиллические обнимания на диване, и расслаблялся всё больше и больше.

Позже вечером, когда Тони извинился и отошёл в ванную, Баки остался один на диване с Роудсом.

Место между ними пустовало, но Баки в своём углу на всякий случай дополнительно зарылся половиной щупалец под сиденье и декоративные подушки, плотно скучившись, чтобы стать маленьким и безобидным. Но предосторожности оказались лишними, потому что взгляд, которым Роудс смотрел на него, теперь был просто мягко задумчивым.

— Ты правда очень заботишься о нём.

Ну, это вроде как не было вопросом, поэтому Баки только медленно моргнул.

Этого казалось достаточно, потому что человек продолжил:

— Я уже много лет не видал его таким спокойным и умиротворенным. Он добровольно по-настоящему поел, выглядит отдохнувшим, не пьёт и кажется... счастливым.

Обрадованный услышанным, Баки сделался плоским.

— Ты счастлив рядом с ним? В смысле, он, скорее всего, скажет «да» или совсем съедет с темы, но я не могу, так что...

Баки быстро оттолкнулся от сиденья так, что слегка покачнулся в согласии. Очень счастлив.

Наконец-то Роудс улыбнулся ему широко, блеснув очень белыми зубами. Вся его манера изменилась на что-то тёплое и радушное.

— Чувак, это просто отлично. Больше народа в команде Тони это здорово. — он протянул Баки сжатый кулак, подставив костяшки.

Когда-то это могло совершенно сбить Баки с толку, но теперь он знал, что это значит, по большей части благодаря Питеру, который часто инициировал этот жест с Тони и Брюсом, если чувствовал себя особенно воодушевлённым, или если что-то особенно хорошо удавалось с наукой. Так что Баки высвободил щупальце из-под подушки, свернул кончик в шар размером с кулак и осторожно стукнул им об руку.

 _«Команда Тони»._ Ему понравилось, как это звучит.

**Стив Роджерс**

Поскольку он был создан из метафорического ребра Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса, любовь к Стиву Роджерсу в некотором роде была изначально запечатлена в самом существе Баки. Режим по умолчанию.

Вот почему встретить его впервые было так ужасающе. Баки не мог не любить его на каком-то глубинном уровне. Но Стив мог лишь один раз внимательно посмотреть на него и решить возненавидеть за то, кем он был — и кем не был.

Однако теперь Баки знал, что даже без этой давней истории, записанной в его генах, Стив всё равно ему бы понравился. Очень. Это было бы почти неминуемо. Этот человек состоял из упрямых принципов и мягкой доброжелательности, и всё это было завёрнуто в тёплую серьёзность, словно в объятия. Он обращался с Баки нерешительно-осторожно, не так, как теперь Тони, но причиной была не неприязнь или отвращение, а доброта.

Баки заметил, что со своими сокомандниками Стив обращался примерно так же, и решил, что это оттого, что тот сознавал, насколько превосходит их в силе. Стив не смог бы сильно ранить Баки, даже если бы всёрьёз попытался, но Баки был счастлив принимать эту мягкую доброту. Нутром она ощущалась также мягко, как кожей, и он не мог не нежиться в ней, как в солнечном свете.

Стивов стальной стержень упрямства проявился не с Баки, а во взаимодействии с Тони, но Баки, конечно, был рядом, чтобы увидеть, как это происходит. И его поразило, как два человека, которые так близко разделяли цели и моральные принципы, которые уважали и восхищались друг другом, как Тони и Стив, могли сцепляться так часто.

Сначала его испугали повышенные голоса, резкие жесты и тяжёлые взгляды. Баки опасался, что они перейдут к обмену ударами. Что он увидит, как всё, чем они были вместе, разлетится на части прямо перед ним. Но чем дольше он наблюдал за ними, часто на всякий случай спрятавшись за чем-нибудь прочным, тем яснее становилось, что это не то, чем кажется.

Их бодания и споры подогревались не гневом и возмущением. Они не балансировали на грани расправы. Временами разочарование могло подкрасться с обеих сторон, но несмотря ни на что, они все равно уважали и восхищались друг другом. У них по-прежнему были общие цели, но со всеми изгибами и поворотами они видели разные к ним пути. Или иногда даже одинаковый путь, но совсем под разным углом, и они не осознавали этого, прежде не покричав друг на друга в течение доброго часа.

Высказав всё и выпустив пар, они приступали к работе, плечом к плечу, как обычно сплочённые.

Баки пришел к пониманию, что это их стиль. Что они, в конце концов, каким-то образом делали друг друга лучше.

И если ночью после очередного спора он счёл жизненно важным затащить обоих на диван побыть ближе друг к другу, без церемоний спеленав щупальцами, так что у них не осталось выбора, кроме как крепко прижаться, рука Стива вокруг плеч Тони в тесноте, созданной для них Баки, ну и что?

В конце концов, у Баки были свои упрямые принципы.

Однако когда Стив не спорил с Тони или не работал со своей командой, он казался вроде как одиноким.

Он работал один. Садился, один, у окна, чтобы зарисовывать город внизу или людей по памяти.

Баки это не нравилось. Поэтому он рассудил регулярно разыскивать Стива и узнавать, не против ли тот некоторой компании.

Стив никогда не отказывал, но поначалу выглядел слегка озадаченным, как будто подобное предложение было ему в новинку.

Спустя время он обычно забывал о присутствии Баки, но всегда радостно-удивлённо улыбался, когда поворачивал голову и обнаруживал, что Баки всё ещё с ним.

В тот день, когда Стив по обыкновению рисовал у окна, Баки висел над ним, разглядывая вид снаружи, затем случайно посмотрел вниз на портрет, обретающий черты под руками Стива, и больше не мог отвести взгляд.

Это был скорее набросок с едва намеченными чёткими линиями уголков воротника у шеи и небрежно заломленной вроде бы шляпы над аккуратными волосами. Лицо парня с широкими бровями над улыбающимися глазами, которые карандаш Стива сделал светло-серым. Сильная челюсть, ямочка на подбородке, полные губы, изогнутые кончиками вверх в намёке на дразнящую ухмылку.

— Знаешь, у тебя вроде как его глаза.

Баки застыл от внезапных слов. И оттого, что Стив неожиданно исподтишка поймал его взглядом — неудивительно, поскольку Баки понял, что у Стива очень обострённые чувства, — а ещё оттого, что тот впервые упомянул человека-Баки из прошлого.

Грустно, но Баки не мог подтвердить, что да, у него эти глаза. Несмотря на то, что у него сохранились отрывки воспоминаний этого человека, он никогда в точности не представлял, как выглядел Джеймс Барнс. Сейчас он получил представление о его внешности, но он недостаточно знал свою собственную, чтобы уловить какое-то сходство, даже когда ему показали «исходник». Поэтому он просто остался на месте, глядя на беглый рисунок.

— Я благодарен, что ты это делаешь, — продолжил Стив, не сводя глаз с листа перед собой. — Мысль, что он ушёл, разбивает мне сердце. Наверное, так будет каждый день моей жизни. Но я правда рад, что в этом мире осталась хотя бы часть его. — Он запрокинул голову и посмотрел на Баки с грустной надломленной улыбкой. — Без сомнений, его лучшая часть.

И тут Баки не мог сообразить ничего, кроме как стечь с потолка, укрыть собой Стива и заключить в долгие крепкие объятия.

Так он и поступил.

**Вода**

В Малибу Баки понял, что вода — _самая лучшая вещь._

Она была словно объявшее его гигантское тело, одновременно плотно-уютно льнущее и поддерживающее. Прохладное гладкое по всей коже. И даже если он не мог плавать как люди, она вызывала в нём чувство воодушевляющей лёгкости.

Когда подошло время возвращаться в Нью-Йорк, Тони и Стиву пришлось сообща пытаться утащить его от бассейна, и он не сдавался, пока Тони не обнял его крепко и не пробормотал во влажную кожу:

— Эй, Клубочек, ты знал, что бассейн есть и в Башне?

Это утихомирило Баки.

— Ага, именно. Даже больше, чем этот.

Баки раздулся от возбуждения.

— Теперь, когда я знаю, что ты думаешь о плавании, я покажу тебе, где это. Обещаю.

В итоге Баки отпустил бортик бассейна и позволил отнести себя к квинджету. По-прежнему дуясь из-за потери океанского воздуха и солнечного света, но уже не так сильно.

Разумеется, Тони сдержал слово. Он отвел Баки к воде почти сразу, как они приземлились дома, и бассейн на самом деле оказался намного больше того, в Малибу.

Растопырив щупальца от счастья, Баки воспользовался моментом, чтобы крепко и благодарно пожать ближайшую ногу Тони, прежде чем нетерпеливо брызнуть к бассейну и тут же плюхнуться в воду.

Он не показывался из воды в течение нескольких _часов._

***

Баки решил, что душ тоже отличная вещь.

Распыляемая сверху вода ощущалась не так здорово как в бассейне, но ему очень нравилось растекаться по нагретым плиточным стенам душевой Тони, чтобы осязать плотный пар вокруг себя, насыщенный богатыми, сладкими, сложными ароматами всех тех умывальных субстанций, которые использовал Тони. И то, что в любой момент Баки мог потянуться и почувствовать его тёплую влажную кожу.

Вечерний душ был ещё лучше, потому что после него Тони ложился спать голым, всё ещё восхитительно горячим, с влажными волосами, сильно пахнущими искусственными ароматами пополам со своим собственным запахом, и ощущался разморённым и томным в объятиях Баки.

Вода была _великолепна._

**Тренировка**

Когда Баки начал зависать со Стивом, он неизбежно стал часто бывать в огромном, исключительно хорошо оборудованном тренажёрном зале Башни.

— Вообще довольно забавно, — Тони однажды прокомментировал приверженность Стива к спортзалу. — Из всех нас тренировки нужны ему меньше всего, потому что даже если он немного расслабится, сыворотка всё равно будет поддерживать его в форме, но именно он готов там поселиться.

Тем не менее, несколько раз составив Стиву компанию во время тренировок, Баки почувствовал, что дело не столько в поддержании физической формы. Для Стива это был привычный порядок и ритуал, сосредоточение и медитация. Очень близко к тому, что Тони находил в своей мастерской, даже когда у него под рукой не было ничего, что нуждалось бы в срочной починке.

Но в отличие от занятий Тони, с тренировками Стива Баки мог помочь. На свой манер.

Сначала он в основном осматривал и исследовал весь инвентарь. Он знал, что здесь нет нужды осторожничать и держать щупальца подальше от чего-нибудь хрупкого, что могло сломаться от его прикосновений. Он по-прежнему любил находиться в мастерской и лаборатории, слушая и наблюдая, но по своей природе он был существом любопытным и тактильным, способным познавать мир посредством множества чувств помимо зрения и слуха, что доставляло ему немалое удовольствие. Поэтому он был счастлив разведать и нанести на карту расположение тренажёров, стоек с грузами и гантелями, а также тяжелых мешков, подвешенных на прочных металлических рамах.

Механику всего понять было достаточно просто. Надавите или потяните вот тут, тросы сделают свое дело и вон та часть движется. В этом было что-то основательное и логичное, что нравилось Баки, и он думал, что и Стиву тоже. Здесь ему не нужно было решать, действовать или противодействовать, а просто делать.

Стив никогда не использовал тренажёры, и после недолгого наблюдения Баки решил, что они в самом деле не выдержат Стива или не дадут достаточную нагрузку, чтобы стоить его времени. Вместо этого он работал со свободными весами, колотил тяжелые груши или бегал на беговых дорожках.

— Это кажется малость глупым, — сказал ему Стив, когда Баки впервые заметил его, встававшего на дорожку. — Просто бежать и бежать, чтобы никуда не прибежать. Мне больше нравится, когда я могу выйти на улицу, но, в общем, это как бы привлекает внимание.

Баки мог понять, почему Стив не хотел привлекать внимание, когда делал что-то, чтобы немного разгрузить голову.

Было умиротворяюще находиться рядом со Стивом, когда он тренировался.

Как только Баки перестал просто смотреть и начал предлагать помощь, лучшими стали дни, когда Стив тренировался достаточно тяжело, чтобы вспотеть, решить стянуть футболку и продолжать без неё. Вскоре Стив совсем перестал её носить, просто потому, что знал, что так нравится Баки.

По-настоящему началось это на беговой дорожке.

Стив бежал уже давно, футболку пора было скидывать. Баки облипал стойку сбоку от дорожки, опираясь на её центральную панель управления, и в этот момент поддался импульсу протянуть щупальце, чтобы потрогать Стивову руку. Просто чтобы понять, как тот чувствуется. Даже со своего места Баки мог обонять соленый намёк на пот и осязать исходящее от Стива тепло, видеть горячий румянец по всей его светлой коже. А ещё он хотел прикоснуться.

Движение щупальца привлекло внимание Стива, и он взглянул в сторону, чтобы увидеть, что происходит. Баки слегка съёжился с застывшим в воздухе щупальцем, чувствуя себя застигнутым на месте преступления. Долгий процесс установления доверия с Тони научил его многому о согласии. Он уже знал, что оно важно, поскольку его собственное так часто и разными способами нарушалось Гидрой, но у него не было слов для определения этого или исчерпывающего понимания концепции.

Определённо, он теперь проводил достаточно времени, растянувшись на диване по Стиву, но сейчас происходящее ощущалось неуловимо иначе. Может, из-за всей этой выставленной напоказ кожи? Баки она была предпочтительнее неживых тряпок, но также он помнил, что для людей обнаженная кожа означала не только открытость, но и уязвимость.

Вместо возражений или выяснений, что Баки нужно, Стив попросту ему улыбнулся. А когда Баки продолжил бездействовать, Стив слегка кивнул, разрешая что бы там ни было.

Баки не нужно было повторять дважды. Он отмер, влился обратно в движение и обернулся слегка сплющенным щупальцем вокруг плеча. Не слишком туго или сковывающе, так что рука легко двигалась в такт с длинным шагом Стива, но достаточно, чтобы чувствовать. Тепло работающих мускулов сделалось интенсивнее, запах свежего пота — отчётливей, когда Баки смог также «пробовать» его через поры, влажные и солёные, как запах океана. Он не мог удержаться, чтобы не потереть кожу кончиком щупальца, чувствуя, насколько она скользкая.

Стив послал ему ещё улыбку, мягкую и довольную, так что Баки сдался и сделал то, что на самом деле хотел. Использовав для упора хват вокруг руки Стива, он приподнялся на стойке, и, качнувшись, быстрым движением перебросился ему на спину. Облепив позвоночник и рёбра, растёкшись щупами по талии и плечам, Баки смог всем собой ощущать работу почти всех мышц Стивова торса. Мускулы плеч двигали руки, брюшной пресс растягивался и сокращался при каждом шаге, вся спина группировалась и расслаблялась, изгибалась под Баки.

Он почувствовал размеренный, лишь слегка учащённый стук Стивова сердца, движение грудной клетки, ритмично ходящей с расширением и сжатием лёгких.

— Ты ощущаешься немного похоже на мой старый вещмешок, будто вернулся в армию, — через некоторое время заключил Стив, даже не сбившись с дыхания. — Хотя намного удобнее.

Баки непроизвольно чуть-чуть утончился, обрадовавшись, что Стиву хорошо, потому что ему самому ему здесь было очень удобно.

После этого он начал активнее участвовать в занятиях в зале, чувствуя некий кураж, и однажды, когда Стив крепил грузы на длинную металлическую перекладину, лежащую над скамьёй, Баки был рядом и запустил щупальца в то, что тот делал. На перекладине было много весов, и когда Баки забрался на нее, обернувшись вокруг середины, заметил, что она отличается от других подобных перекладин. Другая текстура, чуть более светлый цвет.

Заинтригованный, он моргнул Стиву, когда тот уже собирался сесть на сиденье.

— Ну, — отозвался Стив, уловив вопрос, и дёрнул углом рта, — я вроде как погнул парочку грифов. Потом Тони сделал мне этот. — он пробормотал что-то о «самом дорогом спортивном инвентаре в истории мира». — И, сказать по-честности... я как бы побоялся спрашивать, из чего он.

Затем он сел, растянулся на спине и потянулся к перекладине. 

Баки быстро отступил, освободив те места, за которые Стив хотел взяться, но не слез. Он просто остался там, добавляя вес, когда Стив поднимал и опускал штангу.

Это немного напоминало полёт.

****

**Тони Старк**

У Баки появилось множество вещей и людей, которыми он очень увлёкся, но абсолютным центром всего по-прежнему оставался Тони. У Баки не было бы нынешней жизни, если бы не Тони, который вместо того чтобы всецело сосредоточиться на охоте за ним с последующим истреблением, дал ему шанс продемонстрировать мирные намерения. Баки не был уверен, что его можно истребить — Гидра на этом поприще определенно выложилась по полной после провальных попыток его контролировать — но он думал, что если бы кто-нибудь смог изобрести способ избавиться от него навсегда, это был бы Тони.

Он был счастлив, что они никогда этого не узнают.

Вместо этого Тони осознал, что они оба одиноки, одинаково страдают от тактильного голода и нуждаются в утешении. И они продолжили составлять друг другу компанию, делясь объятиями и уютом, которые им так требовались.

Ещё Тони дал ему слова для общения. Даже если Баки прибегал к ним не так часто, как первоначально предполагалось. Тони и без слов понимал его исключительно хорошо, и Стив с Питером тоже были небезнадёжны. Баки также постарался усвоить язык тела, более «дружественный человеку» — вроде покачивания центром тела, которое большинством его людей сразу было воспринято как кивок. Но у него оставались и собственные поведенческие модели, которые приходили ему инстинктивно, и именно их он в основном и использовал.

Тони счёл этот факт _абсолютно очаровательным,_ а вовсе не раздражающим.

— Как это вообще работает? — он привычно разглагольствовал о научной загадке, которую представлял собой Баки и о невозможности его существования, никогда, впрочем, не ожидая ответов. — Непохоже, что ты принадлежишь к одному виду, поэтому ты точно не мог этому научиться. И мы не знаем, из какого генетического материала ты был составлен, потому что он слишком фрагментирован, поэтому, вероятно, существует целый набор различных маркеров, говорящих тебе, что делать. Факт, что вся эта смесь дала тебе тело и разум, которые хотят общаться и показывать эмоции, просто поразителен.

Баки и сам так думал. Особенно в свете того, что Гидра явно желала обратного. Они хотели, чтобы он был бездумной, бездушной массой, которая просто выполняла бы их приказы. Баки, будучи _личностью,_ самим собой сорвал все их планы.

Если бы кто спросил, он бы не стал отнекиваться, что испытывает определённую гордость за это.

Тони видел его таким, каким он был за щупальцами, принял и безоговорочно впустил в свою жизнь.

Баки не вполне понимал, насколько безоговорочно, до тех пор, пока однажды не присоединился к Тони во время его утреннего душа. Само по себе это не было необычным, но именно в это утро было что-то в самом Тони, что чувствовалось... как-то иначе. Не определённо плохо, но что-то такое, чего Баки не распознал. Не совсем напряжение, но какая-то незнакомая беспокойная энергия свернулась прямо под его кожей.

Стоя точно под потоком горячей воды, приподняв лицо и массируя пальцами мокрые волосы, Тони ничуть не расслаблялся. Во всяком случае, почти электрическое гудение вокруг него усиливалось.

Тони чуть повернулся, смахнул воду с лица и моргнул, глядя на Баки, который распластался по плитке. Его ресницы отяжелели от капель воды, а зрачки необычайно расширились. На краткий миг Баки заволновался, что тот каким-то образом заболел, что проявились те странности, которые он улавливал с момента, когда Тони проснулся-встряхнулся.

— Эй, Бакс, тут наметилось кое-что, что нужно... взять в свои руки. — он снова моргнул и кивнул, слегка усмехнувшись. С привычной полусерьёзностью бросил взгляд вниз на эрекцию, затем снова поднял глаза. В их уголках лучилась весёлость, и беспокойство Баки рассеялось. — Дело в том, что у меня стояк и я намерен подрочить в душе.

Теперь настала очередь Баки моргнуть. Потребовалось несколько мгновений, чтобы, соединив точки, охватить всю картину. У него имелись отдаленные воспоминания о сексуальном возбуждении, которые он мог примерить к физическому состоянию Тони и его словам и разобраться в ситуации. Поэтому он кивнул своё понимание.

— Если хочешь, можешь отправиться позависать где-то ещё. Если тебе неудобно присутствовать рядом.

Не зная, чего хочется _Тони,_ Баки застыл.

По-видимому догадавшись, о чём он подумал, Тони улыбнулся:

— Я не прочь, если ты останешься. Не то чтобы мне было стыдно или что-то типа того, просто мы это ни разу не обсуждали, и я понятия не имею, что ты думаешь о моей... ну, сексуальной жизни. До этого я справлялся в одиночку, но это не та опция, на которую я мог бы забить. — Он немного посерьёзнел, когда говорил, но совсем не выглядел человеком в беде. — Однако я не собираюсь втягивать тебя, если тебе это не нравится.

Тони не заболел. С ним всё будет в порядке. Он просто беспокоился, что Баки плохо отреагирует на то, что он выпустит пар, заботясь о своих нуждах. Баки слегка расплющился на мокрой от пара плитке, расслабляясь. Он ничуть не тревожился.

— Окей, похоже, ты остаёшься?

Баки изобразил «да». Он не волновался, а сильнее всего ему было любопытно.

Тони молча кивнул. Он уперся левой рукой в стену рядом с панелью управления душем, немного подавшись вперёд, чтобы брызги воды попадали ему по плечам, затылку и шее, а правой принялся гладить себя лёгкими, отработанными движениями. Вначале неторопливо и равномерно, затем быстрее, становясь более грубым. Потяжелевшее дыхание начало перехватывать.

Энергия, которую Баки уловил раньше, поднималась в наполненном паром пространстве, настолько осязаемая, что ему казалось, будто он вот-вот сможет почувствовать её запах и вкус.

Он не мог удержаться, чтобы не соскользнуть боком по стенке и не рассмотреть всё получше. Глаза Тони были плотно закрыты, во всяком случае, он не заметил движения Баки. Рот был приоткрыт, челюсть расслаблена, вода капала с бородки и кончика носа. Он казался затерянным в своём собственном мире, на щеках и груди расцветал горячий румянец, похожий на удовольствие.

Далёких разрозненных воспоминаний о возбуждении и влечении было недостаточно, чтобы Баки в точности понял, что именно Тони чувствует прямо сейчас. Но у него оставались слабые отзвуки чувств, которые говорили ему, что это _хорошо,_ и он доверял им.

Ближе всего к этому было то вибрирующее, трепещущее чувство удовлетворения, когда его нутро широко растекалось, а тело становилось тонким и плоским, пока он впитывал нежные прикосновения к своей чувствительной коже. Солнечное тепло. Лёгкость поглощения водой.

Всё хорошее, что он знал, было чувственным, потому что вся его жизнь была чувствами.

Баки не имел никаких потребностей, кроме сенсорной стимуляции и удовлетворения. Теплотой, мягкостью, прикосновениями, нежной добротой, запахами, вкусами, звуками голосов и смеха.

Он не знал голода. Он никогда не уставал. У него не было стремления к размножению (он даже не был уверен, что может), а значит, и сексуального влечения. У него не было иных целей или стремлений, кроме как чувствовать себя хорошо и по мере сил помогать своим людям в том же — в каком-то смысле он был очень гедонистическим существом.

Так что нет, Баки не мог полностью понять, но Тони многому научил его о принятии, подал пример и показал, что _понимание_ не требуется для _принятия._ Тони всецело отдался изучению Баки, но с готовностью признавал, что узнал лишь часть из того, как Баки был на самом деле устроен. Впрочем, это никогда не останавливало его намерений убедиться, что Баки доволен, что о нём заботятся и он счастлив.

Баки тоже не до конца понимал, как устроен Тони. Но в свою очередь, хотел для Тони того же.

Движения Тони под душем ускорились, внезапно сделавшись резкими, почти грубыми, затем спина согнулась от странных жёстких судорог, прокатившихся по всему телу. Он даже задержал дыхание, прежде чем с губ сорвался стон, а из слегка подёргивающегося в пальцах органа брызнула жидкость молочного цвета. Душ почти сразу смыл её — и Баки предположил, что это было практической причиной проделать всё здесь, — но запах вещества немного задержался. Плотный с минералами и белком, с оттенком металла, и что-то землистое, вроде грибов. Не неприятное.

С долгим вздохом Тони медленно выпрямился, слегка встряхнулся и откинул волосы со лба. Движения наполнила вальяжная вялость, энергия снова сделалась лёгкой. Затем он повернулся к Баки и удивленно моргнул, когда тот обнаружился намного ближе, чем раньше. Но потом просто беззаботно дёрнул углами рта.

— Ну, в точности по резьбе, — с ленивой улыбкой протянул он чуть более хрипло, чем обычно. — У нас всё в норме, Конечности?

Теперь Баки в ответ мог просто качнуться в кивке. Но какая-то его часть вытащила из памяти эпизод первой встречи с Питером, соединила с обрывками гораздо более давних воспоминаний о хорошеньких девушках и многозначительных улыбках с намёками. И потому вместо кивка он нарочно поймал взгляд Тони и _подмигнул._

Тони несколько мгновений молча таращился на него, от удивления приоткрыв рот. А затем неудержимо расхохотался и, сотрясаясь от бурных приступов смеха, сложился пополам, схватив себя за живот.

— Баки, ты просто что-то с чем-то, — изнемогая, выдохнул он наконец с широкой улыбкой. — Неудивительно, что я люблю тебя.

Внезапно настала очередь Баки размякнуть от удивления. Никто никогда не говорил ему ничего подобного. Услышать, ощутить, как это сияющей тёплой волной расходится глубоко внутри, соединяясь с обращённым к Тони теплом, было одной из лучших вещей, которые он когда-либо чувствовал.

Широко раскрыв глаза, он высвободил два щупальца с противоположных сторон своего тела и с благоговейным трепетом втянул Тони внутрь объятия так, что тот — тёплый, счастливый, нагой — прижался к Баки на стене. Это могло быть не совсем удобно, но Тони просто приник ближе, улыбнулся всем своим существом и нежно поцеловал веки закрывшихся глаз Баки.

— Думаю, чувства взаимны, а?

Баки в ответ сделался таким плоским, как никогда раньше, зная, что его поймут и примут.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание автора:  
> Знаю, после этой главы была обещана ещё часть, но муза ускользает от меня, поэтому вместо того, чтобы выкладывать что-то сырое, что мне не нравится, я пока завершаю эту историю. Возможно, в один прекрасный день я к ней вернусь, поэтому не теряйте надежды (вместе со мной), но в обозримом будущем я оставлю это как есть. Спасибо за то, что читали! Я никогда не думала, что тентаклевый монстр Баки понравится вам так же сильно, как мне.
> 
> Примечание переводчика:  
> Я буду бдить, и если у истории появится продолжение, то оно появится и здесь тоже. :)


End file.
